By Your Side
by Shen's General
Summary: You know what they say, 'When life gives you lemons, you rip them in half and stuff them in another guy's eyes'. So here is a lemon compilation featuring the heroes of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Gates of Infinity. So, enjoy! Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. In The Name of Research (UmbreonxEspeon)

**Pokémon**

**'****_By Your Side_****'**

**by Shen's General**

**Hey there, guys, this is Shen's General here. You guys are probably wondering what this is all about, well, recently, I bought the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, The Gates of Infinity, and as I played through it, I had noticed many pairings in this story that were possible. And given how I wanted to do more lemons, I had decided to pursue them. So, all in all, this will be a short lemon compilations featured in the world of PMD: The Gates of Infinity, starring the many supporting characters in the games and my two heroes, Altair, the Axew, and Sora, the Snivy. So, I hope you two will be able to kick back and enjoy these lemons.**

**NOTE: I know that in the game, the partner is a male, but for my sake, let's just say that Sora is a female, that's what I do.**

**I do not own Pokémon...or I would have made a game featuring all five regions or a Nuzlocke version.**

**Also, these oneshots will have spoilers.**

* * *

Oneshot #1: In The Name of Research (Umbreon x Espeon)

He watched her slumbering figure rise and fall as she rested on her bed, unable to sleep himself for he was too mesmerized by her beauty...not to mention he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

Umbreon let out a sigh. It was only a day ago that he had found himself in Post Town, trying to escape the Purugly and the Toxicroak that were after their Entercards, seperated by Espeon in the process a few day backs, and a few hours ago that he told Altair and Sora, the two members of the town's rescue commitee, Supremacy (**That's the team name in my game**), about the Entercards and The Magnagate, and that she was in danger in the Crags of Lament. The hours that followed were like a living hell for him, as he was unable to do anything (as he was deeply injured), unsure if the two heroes and their pals Roark and Azrael (**those are my Bagon and Litwick**), would be able to save her. He heard a lot of unruly Pokémon lived there, and given that their two pursuers were a part of that bunch, they could have easily been defeated.

But fortunately, that did not happen, as soon enough, the four returned triumphant with the Sun Pokemon, and after learning how she hid her Entercards with the young Swadloon who was in the Inflora Forest the other day. Although she felt bad in endangering the young lad's life, she wasn't hurt, and Umbreon was thankful for that. Now, here they were, resting in Swanna's Inn after the hell of a day they had...or at least one of them were.

The Moonlight Pokémon had a lot on his mind. The first thought was the fact that those two ruffians were hell-bent on getting those Entercards from them, but why would had wanted them? He could easily tell that the two weren't the intelligent type, and the fact that the cards that they were after weren't that valuable, at least in the monetary sense. What would they had to gain? Were they working for someone? He guess he will never know now.

The second thing on his mind was what to do now. He certainly didn't want a repeat of what happen with those two, but what could they do? They wouldn't be able to continue their research if they just stayed in town, and that would certainly go against their positions as dungeon researchers. Then, he thought about the Axew and Snivy that risked their lives to save his partner...maybe...just maybe, if they willing, they could possibly use both of them for their rescue missions, and maybe they could get them to the Great Glacier that they been wanting to see...that could work...

He looked to his partner once more and sighed once more...the last thing on his mind had nothing to do with their research at all...it was a personal matter concerning his own feelings...towards the beautiful creature in the bed next to his. Ever since the mystery dungeons began to appearing, they had been partners the longest time, researching everything about them, seeing what made them tick, and how they could use them to their advantages and possibly put a end to all the troubles that they caused over the years. At first, their relationship was strictly professional, focusing on the task at hand...er...paw, and at first they were quite fine with that, as they both enjoyed their work, the dangers exempted of course. But as the years went by, Umbreon began to feel something...something that he was unsure of. It first started with the blushing and shyness he felt when he was near her, his heart always soaring whenever he heard her laugh, see her smile, or staring into their beautiful azure eyes...and it became more apparent as he felt more responsible for her, making sure she was fine, and whenever a unruly bandit tried to attack them, he would be willing to take a dive for her. It wasn't till now that he realized something...

He loved her. It did not take years of studies to realize that. When he and Espeon were separated, he felt like he was in a nightmare in which he could not wake up from. He had no idea if she was alive or dead, tormented by the uncertainty that surrounded the whole situation. Those past few days he spent without her, running for his life, he wished that she would be by his side, even willing to give up all the years of research and those blasted Entercards to see her smile once more...

Thankfully, he had the Arceus-sent luck of finding Altair and Sora, and now...Espeon was safe...but it did not quell the stirring he felt in his heart towards the female. He knew now that he wanted her to be his mate, his partner for all eternity till death, in both research and in life...but how the hell was he suppose to say that to her, when he doesn't even know if she returns the feeling...and surely, he would have no way of figuring it-

A whimper interrupted his thoughts as Umbreon jolted towards Espeon, as the Sun Pokemon was now stirring in her sleep, her face contorted as if she was in pain. It was obvious that she was suffering from a nightmare, one of many conjured by Darkrai, the king of all nightmares, as she was moaning, "No...please...no...leave me alone..."

"Espeon..." Umbreon whispered as he hopped from his bed onto hers, seeing if she was alright.

She wasn't as her whimpers grew louder as she tried to nearly shout, "Please! Don't hurt me! Umbreon! Where are you?!"

Umbreon let out a gasp at the mention of his name, as he started to nudge her awake, "Espeon. Wake up, it is just a nightmare."

The pink kitsune's stirrings ceased as her eyes darted open, and sure enough, she found herself back in the inn of that kind signora Swanna, and in front of her, she saw Umbreon, looking at her with the deepest concern. Espeon could only burst into tears as she buried her face into Umbreon's neck, much to his shock, whimpering, "Oh, Umbreon..."

"Shh...it's alright...I'm here...I'm here..." The black kitsune shushed, recovering from his shock, placing a paw firmly on her back and rubbing it softly.

"Arceus...it was horrible...those two monsters had me cornered...they kept demanding the cards...and when I say I didn't have them...they were...they were going to hurt me...and...and Altair and the others weren't there...and..." Espeon only sobbed more, unable to finish that sentence.

The male just shushed in her ear once more, "It's okay, you're safe now. Those bastards are long gone now. No one is going to hurt you."

Espeon let out a silent sob as she turned to look Umbreon in the eyes, as she sadly smiled, "I'm sorry, Umbreon...it's just that...I was so scared..."

"That's easily understandable." Umbreon said, "You had been through a lot."

Espeon let out a light chuckle, wiping a tear from her eyes, "I guess you're right...but I am glad that those two were there to save me and that they didn't get their paws on the Entercards."

"Yes...that is true..." Umbreon muttered, as he felt a bit of shame, turning his head away from Espeon, "But if it weren't for me...you wouldn't have been in such a situation."

"What are you talking about?" Espeon asked, mystified.

Umbreon sighed, "It's just...it was me that found out about those damn gates, and it was me that got the ideas about the Entercards...and it was me that gave you half of the four cards that placed you in so much danger." His voice began to shake as he continued, "Had I not made those cards...I would have not put your life at risk."

"Umbreon, it's alright..." Espeon tried to soothe.

"No, it's not!" The Moonlight Pokémon snapped, before instantly regretting it, "I'm sorry...but, if Altair and Sora hadn't been there to save you...if something were to happen to you...I would never forgive myself." Umbreon finished, as he closed his eyes to conceal the tears forming, "I never wished to put you through all that."

"Umbreon..." Espeon whispered, as she placed a paw on his cheek, tilting his face towards her, as Umbreon opened his teary eyes, "It's not your fault. You and I were doing what we did best...demystifying the unknown so that the others wouldn't have to...you shouldn't blame yourself for wanting to make the world a better place."

"I know..." Umbreon nodded, sniffing a little, "But I was your partner...I was supposed to protect you from harm...and I end up getting myself beat up and running away like a coward." He tried to move his head again, but Espeon held firm.

"It's not your fault." Espeon stated, "You tried your hardest, and that all I can ask for in a partner. Besides, had you not arrived in Post Town, we would have never met Altair and the others...in the end, it all worked out in the end."

Umbreon let out a sigh, he could not argue with that logic, "I know...but it's just that...just that..."

"What?" The female Pokémon asked.

The black kitsune gulped as he went and did something that surprised her...he connected his maw with hers, giving her a kiss. At first, Espeon wanted to ask what he was doing...but within seconds, she felt her heart skip a couple beats as she began to enjoy it, closing her eyes as she felt the entire sensation consume her. However, it only lasted about a minute, for when Umbreon pulled away from her, blushing vigorously as much as Espeon, who was disappointed that her very first kiss was short-lived...but was more confused as to why he done it.

"I care...a lot about you, Espeon. In fact...I love you...you are worth more than any Entercards or Poké in the world to me." Umbreon confessed, "You always stood by my side, no matter how rough it got, and I cannot bear the thought of losing you..."

Espeon let out a silent gasp as she heard those words...she recalled how Umbreon acted when she was brought back to Post Town, how relieved he was when he saw her again...in all reality, she felt the same way about him... "Umbreon...I had no idea..."

"Well..." Umbreon began, not sure what to say next, "Now you do...and I understand if you don't return the-"

He was unable to finish that sentence as Espeon returned his affection with a much deeper kiss, catching the Moonlight Pokemon by surprise, his eyes widened as his body grew limp. A soft murl emanated from her as she pulled away, giving a slight giggle as she saw the look on his face.

She simply smirked, "Actually...I love you too...I always found you to be brave, smart, kind...handsome," She added in a mischevious voice, causing the male to blush, "And I had a feeling that someday...we would be together...and it seems like that day had come..." She finished as she gave a loving smile to the male.

The black kitsune's cheeks blushed...after all these years they spent as partners in researching dungeons, they had finally admitted their feelings to each others...but there was one thing that must be attended to...an ultimate act of love if you will...

"Not exactly, Espeon...there is one thing." He explained, hoping that she would understand what he was getting at.

In which she did, as she instantly felt her cheeks go red, giving a nervous smile, "Oh...I see..."

"But if you don't want to, I completely-" Umbreon stammered before Espeon placed a paw on his mouth to quiet him.

"No. I love you, Umbreon. And I am willing to express it..." She closed in on her newfound lover's face, placing her paws on his shoulders, as she purred a bit seductively, nuzzling his face a little, "More ways than one."

A smile grew on the Dark-type Pokémon as he returned the nuzzle, as soon, they broke into a kiss once more, but this time more passionate, as soon, their tongues began to intertwine, Umbreon pushing his slimy appendage further into his love's maw, as Espeon let out a quiet moan, falling back onto the bed and continued their heated kiss. The Sun Pokemon placed her paws delicately around Umbreon's neck as he explored the cavern of her mouth, his tongue wrestling with hers, with the male winning the fight as his tongue went deeper into her mouth, almost to her throat, even.

The pink kitsune let out another long moan as their long French-like kiss soon came to an end as Umbreon pulled his gustatory organ out...but he did not stop there as he began tracing his tongue around his love's beautiful face, planting kisses along her neck, leaving bits of saliva coating it, and strongly nuzzling her cheeks, as Espeon returned these affections by strongly rubbing her face against his.

He even went to her ears, as he slowly licked both of them, causing the female to moan loudly, allowing Umbreon to deduce that her long ears were very sensitive, but grinning mischeviously, he continued his loving licks, tracing it slower and slower around the inside of them, Espeon convulsing in pleasure as he did so, as she felt her womanhood growing damp with fluids. The male, upon noticing how much of his saliva coated the Psychic-type Pokémon's ears, decided to change his tactics as he simply nibbled on them, causing a major reaction from Espeon as she let out a loud, shuddering moan, her body finally reaching her breaking point as her lower dams burst open for the first time, releasing fluids onto the straw bed and immediately soaking her nether regions as well as Umbreon's lower legs, for his chest was now looming over hers.

As soon as Espeon's first orgasm ceased, it left the female panting heavily as Umbreon pulled away from her now saliva-soaked ears and stared into her eyes with loving ones of his own, as they shared another heated kiss, intertwining their tongues once more. Espeon could not comprehend the pleasure she was feeling, her heart beating rapidly, as she felt her love's tongue explored her mouth again, enjoying the feel of his rough-textured tongue flick against the side of her mouth, gratifying him with her moans of enjoyment. Her moans ceased as she felt something pressing against the lower half of her body, and slightly opening her eyes to see what it was, she blushed heavily.

Umbreon pulled out as he noticed her deep blush, feeling his partner's hot breath against his neck, as he asked, "What is it, Espeon?"

Espeon looked at him with her half-lid eyes, giving a exhausted smile, "It looks like your little friend is enjoying this as much as you are."

The male's eyes widened as he looked down both hers and his body, and sure enough, hanging from between his legs, his penis was pressing against her lower body, twitching and throbbing from the sloppy and heated make-out session, leaking a bit of pre-cum. Umbreon's cheeks flared as he returned his gaze to Espeon and chuckled embarrassedly, "Heh, sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Oh, it's fine, Umbreon. How else did you expect that we did this?" Espeon mischeviously smiled as she then suddenly pushed him off of her, sending Umbreon onto his back, his manhood sticking out, still unsheathing.

Umbreon gave a gulp as he felt more exposed to her, "Uh, Esp, what are you doing?"

"I said I was willing to express my love for you in more ways than one...this is one of them." Espeon explained, as she approached him, close enough for the male to feel her warm breath on his member, causing it to twitch with each breath she took. Espeon gave a murl as she complimented, "Wow...I must say...you are certainly more endowed than I thought..."

The male blushed at that remark, before stiffing, as the female gently placed her right paw on the side of the length, and slowly, she ran it up and down. The male could only pant as he saw the loving, seductive look in her eye as she then placed her other paw gently on his testes, giving it the same kind of strokes as she was giving the length, letting out a groan from the 'attention' his genitals were receiving. It wasn't before long that his hips began bucking as pre-seed began to leak from his member, Umbreon's frame sweating and shuddering profusely from the combination of the touch to his length and his balls as well as her love's breath on it, but then he arched his back and let out a gasp as Espeon suddenly lap her tongue over the head like a lollipop, licking up all the pre-seed while swirling around his penis's tip in a rotational matter.

She then stop stroking as she started licking and nibbling down his member, even going on to nudging it with her nose, causing it to sway a bit. As soon as she reached the bottom, she noticed a thick bulge forming at the base near his testicles, which she presumed to be the knot she heard so much about. Giggling, she gave the bulge and his scrotum sac long licks, sending shocks and shudders through the Dark-type Pokémon's body, trying to resist the urge to howl in all the pleasure he was feeling, more fluids leaking out of his member like a dam with cracks in it. But the female pulled away from his member, much to the male's dismay, but that changed as he saw her slowly moved her head back to the top of the now fully-erect member, giving it a slight tap with her paw as he did so, causing it bounce back and forth, causing the male to moan even more, and as soon as Espeon was level with the top of the member, she opened her maw as she engulfed the manhood in her mouth.

If he wasn't feeling so turn on right now, he would be now, as he tried to watch (but failing, as the pleasure was causing him to wince his eyes shut) as his love started bobbing up and down on his member, licking it constantly as she did before, moaning more, the vibrations it caused to make his canine member throb even more. Umbreon could not believe how it was finally happening: he had managed to confess his feelings to her, and now they were now in the throes of love-making. His hips became bucking rapidly, trying to stuff more into the female's maw, but she placed her paws firmly on his lower legs to prevent them from doing so. Her gustatory organ wrapped tightly around the head and the upper part of the penis, savoring the salty-taste of the pre-cum that was coming in like crazy, ignoring the feeling in her own genitals, feeling fluids leak out of her as well. It became more vigorous as she started to give slight nips to the member as she went up and down on it, finally pushing Umbreon to howl as his release finally came, semen bursting out into the female's mouth, catching her by surprise as she gagged, catching a part of the ropes that shot out while the others got onto her face and the rest on the bed.

Umbreon was panting crazily as he saw his member slightly limped from the release, twitching a bit as Espeon gave it a small kiss before looking at him, licking some of the cum that stained her face. The male just laughed half-heartedly, "Arceus...I never felt so...so...good..."

"Would you say it is as good as you dreamed it?" Espeon asked softly, wiping some of his fluids off her face and licking it, inadvertenly turning him on once more.

"No. It is better. Way better." Umbreon admitted, as he slowly got up and quickly pushing Espeon back onto her back, returning them back to their original position at the beginning of their love session. "Allow me to return the favor." He whispered as he walked over her body.

Espeon merely blushed as her underside was exposed to him, revealing her eight teats and his soaked womanhood to the male, fearing it might not be adequate for him, but she was reassured as Umbreon gave her a kiss on the fore head before trailing his head down to her neck, as he began tracing his tongue down her neck, enticing moans from her as he did so. Soon, he started running it down her chest, twirling his tongue slowly around each of the breast he passed, giving them kisses and nips, causing more jolts from the female as she felt herself release once more from the blowjob she gave and the stimulation on her sensitive teats.

As he neared the last two teats, he gave a deep lick to the seventh one, as he then shifted to the last breast and took it into his mouth, sucking on it like a young kit would when nursing, sending her into a spasm of pleasure, nearly thrashing under the male had not Umbreon placed his paws on opposite sides of her lean body to prevent it from doing so. Eventually, he latched off it, but not before tasting a bit of her milk that leaked from the last teat now. Licking his maw, he gave a mischevious glance to the female, causing her to frown in confusion before she arched her back in shock, for Umbreon tapped her soaked womanhood with his warm tongue.

"You like that?" The Umbreon asked, his voice now sultry, arousing her a lot.

The Espeon only nodded, satisfying the Moonlight Pokémon as he nuzzled her vagina once more, more moans emanating from the female's throat. The male dropped his tongue as he traced the outer lips of her womanhood, lapping up the sweet fluids leftover from her two previous orgasms as well as the pre-fluids. Umbreon could not fathom how sweet she tasted, like a mixture of Oran and Pecha Berries they loved so much. Soon, he started eating her out from the inner sanctum of her once-sacred area, continually lapping the fluids that kept pouring in as if he was drinking out of a lake, all the while the female let out loud moans, her own body sweating up a storm as her body started shaking from the constant affection the male gave to her.

Soon, her walls tighten on the male's tongue, as she finally released her essence once more into the male's mouth, who took the effort of drinking every last drop of it, savoring the taste of it's watery goodness as it flowed down his throat. Espeon weakly raised her head, sweat dripping down her face and into her eyes, giving a tired smile at Umbreon who looked at her with a satisfied smirk, a bit of cum leaking out one corner of his mouth before he licked it. As they glanced into each others' eyes, they knew that it was time to finally complete their erotic dance once and for all, as Umbreon crawled over her, positioning himself firmly over her, his member, now hardened once more, pointed at her womanhood. Both eons' chests were touching each other, as the two lovers stared into each others' eyes, as they were both mesmerized by the looks in their eyes.

With a shudder, the male began to prod the lower lips of the female, prompting a slight moan from the female, as she felt her vagina being spread open, as Umbreon pushed his length into her, both participants letting out gasps as he did so. It wasn't before long that Umbreon's tip hit something, causing him to adopt a concerned look.

"What's...wrong...Umbreon?" Espeon panted, unable to breathe right with his love's member partially in her.

"It's...it's your hymen, Esp. I gotta warn you, the moment I pierce it, you are going to feel a sting. It won't last long, but I thought you should know." He explained.

Espeon went silent before looking into his handsome scarlet eyes, touched that he was concerned for her well-being, even before they were about to mate, and that what made her loved him even more. "I understand...do it. Not just for me...but for us." She gave his cheek a lick to reassure him.

With an exhale and that reassurance, he pulled out a bit before thrusting, effectively, as they would say, 'popping her cherry', causing the female to let out a yelp of pain, only to be silenced by Umbreon kissing her once more. The pain of her barrier being torn lasted only a moment, only brief enough to bring a bit of tears to her eyes, but the male merely licked them to soothe her, as he soon began thrusting into her.

Umbreon grunted as he pistoned in and out of her, keeping his legs rigid, focusing on pleasuring his beloved the best way he knew how. Espeon placed her paws on his shoulders and went on to wrap her hind legs around his hips, never breaking her glance of his love, sweating from the exertion he was making to make her feel good...very good. She looked down where he was thrusting into her, and she felt it was all a dream, watching his decent-sized wolf (**or dog or whatever the Eons are**) go in and out of her in timed intervals. She laid her head back as she howled, her womanhood clutching the male's penis as she achieved her fourth orgasm.

The male was quite amused by how much fluids she had released, especially given how three of them were merely foreplay compared to what he was doing now. He buried his maw into the crook of her neck, biting and nibbling it as he kept pumping inwards, sending her crying out in joy.

"Oh, Umbreon...Umbre...please..." She panted, enjoying the feel of her lover's mouth against her sensitive neck, as she started thrusting against his erection to get him deeper into her.

Just hearing the moans from his beloved made him wanting to go harder, as he slightly increase the tempo of which he thrust in and out of her, accidentally, by instinct, biting her neck, as the female let out another howl as her clitoris clenched his twitching member once more, her dam bursting for now the fifth time. Umbreon licked the bite mark as the female moaned from her recent orgasm, keeping his rhythmic motion as he felt his knot growing, slapping against the lips of her womanhood, as if one was trying to fit a cork into a bottle, feeling his member throbbing vigorously as it was approaching it's ultimate climax.

The Sun Pokémon panted hard as her mating partner was, feeling exhausted from their very extraneous activities. All she could smell was her fluids leaking out of her again, along with the leftovers of her five orgasmic releases, as well as the musk of the male pounding into her. Although her thoughts were so scrambled that she could not formulate any sentences, she could only mused about how this night came to be, from when she first met him, when they first discover the Mystery Dungeons, finding out about Iey lines, every moment they spent together during those years...all of it lead down to this moment...and she did not regret one moment of it, as she felt her body locked up, and her womanhood and stomach tightening, tears striking her eyes from the pleasure, for her last orgasm was coming, much stronger than the last, and judging from the panting Umbreon was giving and the feel of his pulsing knot pushing against her lips, he was about ready to blow as well.

In a single moment, Espeon pulled Umbreon's face towards her as they engaged in one powerful kiss as Umbreon gave a mighty thrust, his knot finally pushing through, as they climaxed in unison, nearly howling in each other's mouth, as more fluids came from Espeon, bursting around Umbreon's length as he unleashed loads and loads of semen into her now mate's body, as puddles of cum coated both their nether regions and the bed they were laying on. Their release of sexual fluids continued long after the two broke from their kiss, panting heavily as Umbreon laid against his mate's chest, enjoying the warmth of her beautiful body against his, and the knot that binded them together for a while, but neither of them were complaining, for Espeon actually enjoyed the feeling of his powerful length in her womanhood, like a symbolism of who she belonged to now.

"My Arceus...that was..was..." Espeon tried to word, but her exhaustion preventing her from doing so.

"Incredible?" Umbreon finished with a smile, as he nuzzled her.

"Yes. Exactly." Espeon responded, returning the nuzzle, as Umbreon rolled over, in which Espeon was on top of her, ignoring the wetness of the bed they were in, being careful not to accidentally tug on her folds with his knot.

They laid there in silence for a little while, Umbreon's knot swelling down to which he could have pulled it out, but he merely kept it in, just for the warmth of it, as Espeon laid her head against Umbreon's chin. It wasn't till a moment later, Espeon asked,

"So...where do we go from here?"

"Well, I am sure that we don't want the repeat of what happened with those thugs..." He felt his limp member shudder with Espeon, "But I believe it would be a waste to stop when we are so close to finding a way to use the Magnagate."

"That is true." Espeon agreed.

"So I had a thought. You know those two that saved you, Altair and Sora?" Umbreon asked. The female nodded, ever grateful to those two, "I was thinking maybe...we could join their team. I mean, like they say, there are strength in numbers, and we could possibly continue our research without the risk of me losing you again. Well, that is...if you are alright with it."

"Of course." Espeon smiled, as she nuzzled his cheek, "As long as I am with you, I'll go wherever you go."

"Glad to hear it." The Moonlight Pokémon smirked, "So...we will talk to them, tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow...good night, Umbreon." Espeon said, as she kissed him one more time, before letting out a yawn, and promptly falling asleep atop him.

Umbreon blushed as he whispered in her ears, now dried of all saliva, "Good night, my love."

With that, he laid back, embracing his newfound mate with his fore legs, ignoring the fact that he was still inside of Espeon, and sighed with content of what had happened tonight...and surely what will happen in the future as possible members of the Supremacy. But for now, he was free to sleep with his beloved...at least, he would have, as one more thought struck his mind, neither personal nor business...

How were they going to explain to the signora about why one of their beds was covered in cum and had a very strong smell of sex?

* * *

**A/N: Done and done. Not bad if I do say so myself. In case you hadn't figured, this takes place the night after you rescued Espeon. I hope you enjoyed the lemon as well as the humor in the end. I tried to keep my lemon clean, while being capable of satisfying you UmbreonxEspeon fans. There will be more in the future, but for now...READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Kicking Back (QuagsirexAzumarill)

**A/N: Hey there, folks, I'm back with another lemon for you. I had beaten the game and I must say…it was even more sad then the last two PMD games. More so, I had even noticed more pairings that are possible. This one, however, might be surprising to you.**

**Also, to the reviewer, 'wildtorchic', I don't know if I will be able to do OshawottxSnivy pairing…but I will see.**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**There's also spoiler alerts!**

**This oneshot takes place before the Mt. Killonea event**

* * *

Oneshot #2: Kicking Back (Quagsire x Azumarill)

It was a sunny afternoon in Post Town, as the day went along it's usual course, as the shopkeepers sold their wares, the young ones playing around, and others simply conversing about the menial things such as the weather. As for the Supremacy, the town's now famous rescue committee, it was a slow day.

Due to the lack of people needing saving today, everyone decided to take it easy for that day. Virizion decided to go into town to chat with the locale, Emolga and Dunsparce opted to check out Paradise to see how the other members of the team were faring (although others knew that they were just heading there to flirt with Asura, a recently added member, and a very attractive Zoroark), Umbreon and Espeon went to Swanna's Inn to continue their research into the study of the Iey Lines…although the way they put it, both of them were blushing deep red, but no one pressed the matter, for they knew all too well their relationship. Altair and Sora decided to head off to the Forest Grotto to relax, but again, like the two Eons, the way they put it, especially how shifty eyes the Axew and Snivy were when they told the others, it seemed like there was something else going on, but they decided not to ask, to spare them the embarrassment.

With the main members of the team off gallivanting, all the others were left to their own devices. One in particular had already taken advantage of this slow day, as a blue long-eared mouse-like creature was lounging in the hill's pond.

Azumarill let out a content sigh as she felt the lukewarm water brushed against her fur. She could not say how long it was since she had a day off, as her job as the rescue request manager to hold on to important jobs that the members would want to do at a later date usually took it out of her. It certainly didn't get easier when Altair and Sora themselves are out doing the jobs, as of course, other members had to go out and do jobs as well. She did not hate her job, in fact, she enjoyed helping the people…but sometimes, it is an absolute Arceus-send that today she would get a day to herself.

The Aqua Mouse let out a giggle at what she thought. The day wouldn't technically be to herself, as she actually made plans to spend the day with a special guy she had been meaning to spend time with for a while, but both her and his job preventing them from doing so. But now, as it was their day off since forever and a half ago, she was ready to get their time together underway, but her 'friend' was taking his dear time getting here.

"For Arceus's sake, how long does it really take to get ready?" Azumarill growled to herself, growing impatient. Fortunately, as soon as she said that, a figure approached the pool, and Azumarill's face immediately lighted up as she saw who it was.

"Hmmm, sorry about being late, Azure, mmmm." The giant blue mud fish apologized, "I was mmm making sure that Gurdurr and Scraggy had a handle on the place, hmmm, you know how they are."

"It's quite alright, Quagsire, but honestly, how often is it that we get a day to ourselves? We need to make these times last you know."

"I know." Quagsire nodded, as he slipped into the pond, his somewhat-heavy weight displacing water out of the pond, "Hmm, there is always too much water in this pond." He dryly quipped.

Azumarill only giggled, "Oh, come now, Quaggy" She waded over to the mud fish, placing her paws on his chest as she purred seductively, "There's no need to be in denial of your girth…that is a part that I like about you…" The Water-Ground Pokémon blushed vigorously, and as he looked into her loving eyes, the two open their mouths as they connected their tongues and began to make out.

It was not obvious at first, but these two Water Pokémons were actually in a special kind of relationship. In fact they had been in this relationship shortly after the beginning of the Supremacy. It started as a mutual bonding of professionalism and friendship, as Quagsire served as the team organizer and Paradise's main shop away from Post Town, as well as the main disciplinary officer for all the unruly Pokémon that the team brought back, and Azumarill as the rescue request manager…but as time went by, Quagsire, the more timid of the two, try to make it his mission to talk to her at least once a day, hoping that he could be more than just a friend to the kind female. Azumarill however already liked him as a friend, for she found him to be a gentleman, for he was kind, never rude, always helpful, and despite popular perception of what beauty is, she found him to be quite handsome, besides, who was she to judge beauty, as she lacked the curvy and busty figures of that of female Blazikens, Gardevoirs, and Lucarios.

As to how their 'relationship' first began, it was simple: she was in heat around the time after Virizion, Emolga, and Dunsparce joined the team, and given how there weren't really any other males that she cared for, she asked Quagsire to help her. At first, Quagsire was hesitant, afraid that it would make things awkward, and the last thing he wanted was to create an uncomfortable environment. But the Aqua Mouse insisted, as she confessed that she really liked him, and that she wouldn't have anyone else but him, and that there was nothing he could do that would make it otherwise. Touched by her confession, Quagsire would have been damned to deny her, and so, he mated with her, and ever since then, they had been considered mates for a while…but seeing how disruptive office relations usually were, they kept their relationship a secret for the sake of the team, and to prevent any embarrassment that would ensued (Hell, if Emolga found out about it, they would never hear the end of it).

The two Water-types broke their kiss, as a trail of saliva connecting their maws, Azumarill broke the trail as she licked her lips, looking down at the water where Quagsire's lower body was, she asked, keeping her voice sultry, watching Quagsire flushed embarrassedly, "I'm sorry to ask, but since we had already wasted time waiting for you, I really want to get to the _delicious_ part…so lean up against that rock, hun, so I can get a look at little Wooper."

Quagsire gulped as he heard his mate addressed his little friend by its pet name she given to it when they first mated, as he backed up against a rock, climbing slowly out of the water, revealing his slightly aroused penis to the Aqua Mouse. The female only shuddered at the sight of it, obviously liking what she was seeing and immediately approached him as she clutched the member in her paw, causing the Mud Fish to gasp in surprise.

"Hmmm…Azure…" The male groaned.

"My, my, it had been so long since we last mated that I forgot how big little Wooper was…" Azumarill mused seductively.

"Well…I doubt it's that big…" Quagsire denied as his blush growing worse with her compliments.

"Nonsense, Quaggy…this lovely thing you have here is nothing to be ashamed about…I am lucky to have this wonderful piece of meat claim me every time we mate." The female Water-type complimented as she began to rub his member, causing the Mud Fish to moan. It was only in a short few rubs of her paws on his malehood that it immediately reached the maximum length, as she now placed her other paw on it. It was her turn to blush vigorously as she felt its warmness and pulse as the member throbbed. Either way, she moved her right paw as she cupped his testes, giving it an experimental squeeze that caused the Mud Fish to let out a weird assortment of noises to her amusement, and continued rubbing the underside of his length with her left paw.

The Water-Ground Type grunted as his mate's paw ran up and down his length, letting out deep shaky breaths, while his penis started producing pre-seed, spurting out onto both of the female's paws.

"Hmm…Azure…hmm, mmm, oh yes, mmm…" Quagsire groaned, inadvertently uttering his habitual humming. Damn, was his mate good at this. His hips began bucking, his pre-cum pumping out at a slightly rapid rate. He began to sweat as he laid farther back against the rock, melting like ice on a hot sunny day.

Azumarill herself was growing warm, panting as she saw how much her mate was enjoying her handjob, and decided to increase the velocity of which she rubbed the malehood and giving his swollen balls more squeezes, causing the bigger male Pokémon to groan louder as his member began to twitch and pulse rapidly. From all the stimulation he was receiving and how tense he was growing, something had to give…and sure enough it did, as in a fluid motion, Azumarill took the male's length in her mouth as Quagsire's twitching penis exploded in her mouth, cum flooding her cavern like a torrential tidal wave, so much that one would not be able to hold it all, had not Water Pokémon like Azumarill and Quagsire have those cheeks that extended from summoning water to use water attacks. It was only a minute or so later that the male's member stop spewing cum into the female's mouth, as the Aqua Mouse pulled off of him, licking her lips once more in satisfaction as she looked at Quagsire.

Quagsire let out a series of heavy pants while he looked at his mate with satisfaction, who was savoring the taste of his cum in her mouth, making sultry humming sounds of her own as she seemed to find his seed tasty, and honestly, it was turning him on, as his member began to grow erect once more...prompting the female to smile seductively.

"Oh, dear, it seems like you are already ready for the best part." Azumarill mused, and purred in a sexy voice, "Well then, let me take care of that..." With that, the Aqua Mouse places her paws on the male's hips to help her climb onto his laid-back form. Quagsire only blushed vigorously as he suffered a minor nosebleed at the sight of Azumarill on top of him, looking down at him with such a loving yet very sexy smile, drops of water dripping down from her body with her womanhood completely exposed to him, already wet (and not just from the water), and to top it off, mere inches from the top of his hardened member. Quagsire figured she wanted him to eat her out, and was about to push her body towards his upper half before Azumarill stopped him.

"Not this time, Quaggy. You've been pushing yourself hard lately. This time, let me do all the work for you..." Azumarill explained.

"Er...okay, you're the boss, hmmm..." Quagsire replied, unsure of how to reply, given the position he was in.

"Good..." Azumarill nodded as she slowly eased down, her lips being parted by the mud fish's erect member, prompting her to moan repeatedly.

"Hmmm...you seem a bit more tighter than I remember..." Quagsire mused/groaned as he felt his member being locked in a proverbial vice.

"You can say that-that again..." The Aqua Mouse stuttered, as she continued to impale herself on his malehood, eventually engulfing most of Quagsire's penis in her needy folds.

With a loving look at Quagsire, who was humming again at the tight warm feeling his malehood was feeling, she began the second act of their love-making, as she then pulled herself up a bit off his member, and sliding back down again, causing a shockwave of pleasure to course through both of them. The female repeated this as she moved her hips up and down, riding her mate like one would ride a Zebstrika.

Surprising, it was only a minute or so before Azumarill's already aroused vagina climaxed and poured onto the big mud fish, but she merely shook it off with a subtle groan as she continued bouncing off him. The female was obviously focused on making sure he got his reward for merely being himself, and obviously, she didn't have to work as hard, as Quagsire was sweating vigorously, despite his tail being submerged in water, fumbling to place his flipper hands on her hips to help her along, all the while letting out prolonged bouts of 'hmms'.

"Oh...hmm...you are...hmm...too...hmmmmmm...good...to...me..." Quagsire panted between each impaling of the Aqua Mouse on his member.

"Only...the...best...for my...big...guy..." Azumarill purred, shuddering as she came onto him once more, but not stopping, despite how tired her now sweating body was becoming.

Quagsire took note of this as he warned while groaning more, "Now...mmm...don't go...hmm...overdoing it...hmmmm...I don't...mmm...want you to...hmm...hurt yourself...mmm...just to...hmmmmmm...please me."

Azumarill blushed heavily, not only by the pleasure of his throbbing member she was riding, but how even in the throes of very hot sex, he is still the same caring guy. Either way, she shook her head, giving him the best smile she could without breaking out into more moans, "No...I _want_ to...I want to do this...all for you..." After saying that, she began moving faster, pistoning herself off his meat at a rapid pace.

"Gaaaah..." The mud fish gasped, his member beginning to feel like a balloon wanting to pop, tingling as it was engulfed by his mate's warm folds and then exposed to the slightly cool air, as the Quagsire tightly grasped his mate's hips as he started to help her slam down on his pole each time, even going on to buck up towards her at each impalement.

"Guh...Quag...Quagsire..." Azumarill moaned loudly, drooling a bit out of her mouth without her knowing as she felt a bigger orgasm coming.

Then, in one final slam onto his penis, the two yelled in synchronization as Quagsire's member fires high-pressured ropes of white fluids into his mate's womb, coating her vaginal tunnels white as snow, all the while Azumarill cummed onto the mud fish for the third time, much greater than her last two, leaving Quagsire's lower half nearly drenched in her sweat and cum.

Finally exhausted, the female fell onto her mate, jostling his member a little as it continued it's spraying, panting heavily like a Glaceon in heat as Quagsire embraced her tightly, letting out a satisfied sigh. Despite how exhausted she was, she summoned up the strength to lock maws with Quagsire once more, coiling her tongue around her beau's, feeling the rough texture of the fish's gustatory organ. The two made out for a couple minutes, as the mud fish's penis began to stiffen once more within Azumarill's folds.

"Arceus...you are still up for more?" Azumarill asked exasperated as she pulled away, yet more turned on than ever, "...How your stamina turns me on...I don't know if I can go on..."

"Hmmm..." Quagsire hummed, concerned, as he looked at the tired expression on her face. He wanted to stop and let her beloved rest, but his member wanted to ravage her body. Then suddenly, a naughty idea happened into the normally simple-minded mud fish, as he gave his mate a grin.

The blue mouse noticed his grin, and grew a bit worried..."What is it, Quaggy?"

"I believe I have an idea that will satisfy both of us...but I would like you and your lovely vagina to let go of my little Wooper please." He requested as if it was just a normal conversation.

The aqua mouse's cheeks immediately flared, but she obliged as she slowly eased off of his giant pole, her womanhood releasing a bit of fluids that was sealed by his member, and slide off of him into the water, cleaning off some of the cum that stained her lower side, letting out another moan as water brushed against her womanhood.

"Now, Azure, I need you to do one more thing...please bend yourself over that rock for me if you please..." Quagsire ordered, gesturing to the rock on the opposite side of the pond.

"Whatever you want, dear..." Azumarill purred as she slowly waded over to the said spot, and climbed onto the rock, presenting herself to her mate.

"Mmm...I never thought I would find you as sexy as I do right now..." Quagsire chuckled, as he slipped back into the water and slowly approached his now-vulnerable mate.

"So I take it that you want to take me Herdier-style?" Azumarill wolfishly grinned.

"Well, not exactly..." The Mud Fish trailed off, as he scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking a bit more...I don't know...north..."

The female instantly muted and blushed even more, knowing exactly what he meant. "Boy, someone feels a bit adventurous..." She finally said.

"If you don't want-" Quagsire stammered.

"Don't say another word, Quagsire. Just do it. Do it in your mate's tailhole!" Azurmarill interruped, barking her order in a stern yet seductive manner.

"Hmmm...okay..." The Water-Ground Pokémon nodded, a bit turned on by her authorative voice as he slightly nudged her zigzaging tail aside to reveal her puckered tailhole, and firmly placing his flippers on her hips, he guided his erected penis forward and inward her anus. Soon, her cheeks began to spread wide as the foreign object made it's way into her deeper caverns.

Azumarill gritted her teeth in pain as Quagsire did so, "Dammit...you are so big..."

"Should I stop, mmm?" Quagsire asked, noticing the grimace on her face.

"No...just...just take it a little easy." Azumarill requested, letting out a gasp as her mate pushed his cum-covered penis further into her bum. Eventually, as soon as most of the male's meat was buried into her tailhole, he began pulling out and thrusting in, causing Azumarill to quiver in both pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure, as she soon climaxed onto the rock she was sprawled over.

"Gah...oh, Quagsire...keep...going..." She whispered, as the pain she felt soon subsided and all she felt was her mate's sex organ thrusting into her anus. With each thrust into her hole, her soaking womanhood rubbed against the fluid-covered rock, she let out a whimper, only urging her mate, getting aroused even more by her submissive moans, as he kept pounding into her, his thighs connecting with her bum with each thrust forward.

The Aqua Mouse looked back at her mate, seeing the sweat formed on her mate's face as he continued to push into her, obviously enjoying every moment of mounting his lover, and only howled as he thrust harder, causing her to let out even more fluids, unsure of how much more she can cum in this position before Quagsire had his own release. Fortunately, his member, being gripped in the tight confines of her tailhole for a good while, finally gushed into her anus, filling her other hole with his seed, while the two lovers let out loud moans in satisfaction.

The male pulled out of the female's butt hole (**sorry if that sounds like a turn-off)**, feeling like he just outran a horde of Venipedes, almost completely exhausted...but his energy soon returned as Azumarill slowly got off of the rock, and the moment he saw the loving and sexy look in her eyes, he knew that her mate wanted more, and as much as his body said otherwise, so did he. The Aqua Mouse quickly tackled her mate as she forced her tongue into her mouth once more, and immediately impaling herself again on his semi-hard member, as the Mud Fish began thrusting into her, but momentum did it's bidding as the two fell backwards into the water...but given how they were both Water-type, it did not stop these two lovebirds from continuing their lovefest...

About an hour and twenty-eight orgasms later (most of them from Azumarill), and a plethora of mating styles, mostly anal and cowgirl style, the two aquatic Pokémon slowly returned from the now-possibly cum-filled pool (which will hopefully be washed away before anyone noticed), Azumarill's lower regions numbed by how much it was filled and thrust into by her partner, who's groins were tingling from the vice-grip the female's organs had on it. Also, their faces were somewhat stained with each other's fluids, as they tried the 69-position a few times, and it was safe to say that it was beneficary to the both of them...

As the two returned to Paradise, they were quite relieved that Gurdurr and Scraggy were both busy napping, while Victini was playing around with his V-Wheel, humming a little tune of his own and being trapped in his own little world. As soon as the two reached the center of the area, Azumarill began,

"Arceus, Quagsire, today...was beyond all reason unbelievable..."

"Hmm...I know...I never thought you could deepthroat...mmm." Quagsire chuckled.

Azumarill blushed, "Well...I must admit, I did have a bit of practice with a Druddigon once."

"Either way, you did amazing...mmm...I only wished we could do it more often..." The mud fish sighed, obviously dissapointed.

The Aqua Mouse smiled as she placed a paw on his cheek, "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure we can find a bit more time tomorrow to have a little _fun_...if you're up for it." She added with a wink.

"It's a date...hmm..." Quagsire smiled, as the two shared a less-passionate but loving kiss. The two parted as they returned to their post, "Till then, Azure!"

"Can't wait!" Azumarill waved as she returned to her counter, and soon she laid down, her sore lower half finally getting the rest it deserved.

It was then that Altair and Sora arrived back at Paradise, both of them oddly blushing a lot as the two walked through the area, hoping to not raise any questions. The two leaders gave a nod as the Axew went ahead to their house, while Snivy went to Azumarill, possibly to report how their day went.

"Ah, darling, how was your excursion?" Azumarill greeted, hoping that Sora wouldn't notice the cum stains on her body.

"Oh...it was...er...it was good. Altair and I really enjoyed our day off at the Grotto." Sora answered, smiling sheepishly.

"I see." The Aqua Mouse said, knowing that something more happened than she was letting on. To her delight, she noticed something on the Snivy's snout that told her everything.

"Hey, Sora, I don't mean to bother, but you got a bit of dragon cum on your mouth." Azumarill pointed out.

She stifled a snicker as Snivy's cheeks went beet red as she quickly went to wipe it off, and without facing her, she went back to the base without saying anything, while the Water-type let out a laugh. Watching her laugh from his hut, Quagsire only let out a sigh as he heard her mate's laugh and thought to himself, ever so grateful...

"_Damn, how I love that woman..._"

* * *

**A/N: Done again. When I saw Azumarill and Quagsire in the game, I could not help but formulate this pairing. I hope I didn't overdo it on the lemon scene, but I didn't want it to just end with a standard oral and missonary sex. As to that Guest who guessed what pairings are to come in this compilation, you are right about there being Virizion and Keldeo, but Dunsparce and Emolga will both be males still. Just for the sake of it, I will put the list of lemons I plan on doing...**

**Swanna x Hydreigon (I know it's odd, but bear with me)**

**Virizion x Keldeo (It's pretty obvious)**

**Emolga x Virizion x Dunsparce (You seen how the two boys blushed in her presence, it was bound to happen)**

**Munna x Salamence/Toxicroak x Munna x Purugly (Despite what a deceitful bitch she was in the game, she did care about her friends)**

**Haxorus x Serperior/Fraxure x Servine/Axew x Snivy (This will be the finale, where the two fully evolved heroes celebrate their anniversary, and there will be flashbacks concerning their old forms)**

**I hope you guys will continue to enjoy these. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Swan's Song (SwannaxHydreigon)

**A/N: Okay, guys, get ready for this curveball of a lemon I am about to throw at ya!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**There's also spoiler alerts!**

* * *

Oneshot #3: A Swan's Song (Swanna x Hydreigon)

It was a very busy day today within Post Town, as the well-acclaimed Swanna's Inn was bustling with people talking and chowing down on the delicious meals cooked by the signora of the inn, Swanna. Ever since the Bittercold was annihilated, bringing back the Rainbows of Hope, as well as Altair returning to their world after supposedly disappearing, more Pokémon began to take residence within Post Town and Paradise, setting up shops and homes (courtesy of Gurdurr, who was beyond ecstatic that his expertise was being utilized more often).

As a result, Swanna had begun to find herself swarmed by everyone as she continued serving her meals to the guests. Not that she was complaining at the least, as this kind of business was a nothing more of a warm welcome in comparison to the last couple of months when the Bittercold was still living and the world was a Lillipup eat Lillipup world. Soon as she finished serving the last customer that was having lunch at her inn, she returned to her position behind her counter, as she looked at all her guests with a content smile. Emolga and Dunsparce were at a table, obviously having a debate over who would win in a fight, like any normal boys would; Lillipup and Swadloon were chatting incoherently, as well as Herdier was with Leavanny, and many other residents enjoying their afternoon meals.

However, one of them was enjoying it the most of all, as Swanna's eyes caught the hulking figure of a Hydreigon, as he, without a care in the world, was digging into his meal at a pace that would put a Excadrill to shame. The swan gave a warm chuckle. This Hydreigon was a special friend of Altair and Sora that helped them when they were tricked by Munna and were forced to run for their lives, and saved them more than once in many occasions, as he was no ordinary Hydreigon, he was the Voice Of Life, one of many omniscient beings that watched over their world…however, despite such a lofty title, this Hydreigon acted in ways far different from a godly being, as he was quite a eccentric chatterbox that could drag on and on about a certain subject without end. But, all in all, he was a sweetheart that really enjoyed her cooking, so much in fact that he made it his ritual to come to her inn every meal of the day just to dine on her food, which is saying a lot, as no one beside this Brutal Pokémon had made such a mission to themselves to do so.

Swanna never really met someone like him, as he was deeply kind to everyone, but mostly to her…especially since that one instance where Hydreigon went off to investigate how he could bring Altair back to their world and forgot to help Emolga pay off a tab they had, and when he found out, he practically broke down and apologized profusely, even though the signora knew they didn't meant to dine and dash. It was no doubt that for one called the Brutal Pokémon, he was anything but…and oddly enough, that was one of the things she liked about him…

A weird feeling began to stir in her as she continued to look at him, a feeling that she had been feeling the past few weeks whenever she saw him. She did not know what this feeling was exactly, but the question plagued her mind for a while now…and whenever she felt that feeling, she found it hard to look away from him, and she found herself sighing constantly and without control. It was odd, that was for certain, but the swan was sure that she felt it before. But where?

"Hey, Swanna!"

The signora immediately snapped out of it as she turned to face Cinccino, one of her long-time friends, and owner of the gift shop not far from the inn.

"Oh, Cinccino, sorry, I didn't see you there." Swanna quickly apologized, trying to cover up her blush.

"It's fine, Swanna." The chinchilla smiled, "I just hoping that me and Rampardos could possibly get a room here tonight…"

"You and Rampardos?" Swanna asked, recognizing the name of the dinosaur-like Pokémon who had a shop across from her inn and from Cinccino's shop, "Whatever for?"

"Oh, no reason…" Cinccino said, a bit of red (or as Swanna thought) appearing in her cheeks, "It is merely some business we need to attend to. Hopefully it won't be much trouble."

"Not at all." Swanna smiled, "You and Rampardos are good friends of mine, and who am I to deny a friend's request?"

Cinccino gave a tiny squeal, "Thank you, Swanna! I will see you later tonight!" With that said, she quickly ran off, leaving the signora to her business again.

The swan merely shook her head at her friend's excitement…before being surprised again by a small bag of Poké landing on the counter, looking to see Hydreigon's cheery face.

"Thanks again, Ms. Swanna, ma'am, your cooking was delicious as always." Hydreigon complimented with a toothy grin.

"Well, I am glad that you enjoyed it, Hydreigon." The swan nodded, the weird feeling returning once more, "I take it I will see you tonight at dinner?"

"Why, you know me like a book, Swanna, ma'am." Hydreigon laughed, another good feature of his, Swanna would add, as he turned to leave, but not before giving a smile at her, "Well, see ya later, Swanna." With that, he left the inn.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Swanna just gave another deep sigh, even more puzzled by this feeling she was having…but there would be time later to ponder it as she had a business that needed running…

A couple of hours later, way past dinner-time, as the moon was now shining bright in the sky, Swanna was busy wiping her counters, as the inn was completely deserted now, with the exception of the guests that were sleeping in their rooms. The swan let out a deep sigh as she did their daily duties...she was feeling very odd as of late, and she really wished she knew what was bothering her, even more so as to why it bothered her whenever she thought of Hydreigon...it was utterly confusing...but then a thought had hit her...could it be that...that it was...?

Immediately acting on those thoughts, she waddled over to one of her hidden drawers she kept under her counter, and reached in and pulled out a picture frame. In that picture frame, there was a faded picture of a male Braviary and an apparently younger version of her, with the male's left wing wrapped around her and both of them with a great smile, standing in front of what seems to be the inn.

Swanna immediately felt a bit of melancholy as she looked at the picture, as a tear struck her eye. The Braviary that was in the picture was actually her mate, who went by the name of Brave (which was ironic). The two had been childhood friends since they were in their first forms, and as soon as they were of age and in their final forms, they had mated together and became a couple. Oh, what wonderful years those were...Brave was practically a perfect husband, always loving, caring, and willing to defend his mate to the end...and the saucy nights they had...Swanna did a shudder...those were always the best. Unfortunately, the world could not be any more crueler, as eventually, ironically on the day they decided they would try to have eggs and start a family, the two avians took a wrong turn in a forest, and immediately were ambushed by a Monster House...it was an awful ordeal...and it wasn't till Brave told his mate to fly away as fast as she can while he hold them off that she had managed to get away and get help...but by the time she found someone...they were too late. By the time they found Brave again...the poor eagle was reduced to a badly battered corpse.

That horrible image of her dead mate was burned into her memories, haunting her for nights on end. It took her nearly a year, and a lot of help from her friend Cinccino, to finally be able to move on. Ever since then, she had been doing fine. This inn...it was created by both her and Brave's love...and knowing that her mate would want her to go on, she been doing her best to see to it that the inn would survive forevermore. And she succeeded...but now, she was faced with another dilemma, one that she had finally figured out...she was falling for Hydreigon.

The swan immediately shook that thought; that was ridiculous! She simply cannot be feeling that way about him. He was the Voice of Life, for crying out loud! Why would she been falling in love with such a godly being like him? Sure, there were some features about him that reminded her so much of Brave: his kindness, his easy-outgoing attitude, his warm, safe-assuring eyes...and whom his well-toned muscles and his profound body-frame could not arouse? Just think of what he would be hiding...

A loud thump snapped Swanna out of her thoughts before it progressed to more perverted territory, the swan being caught off-guard by the loud sound...and even more off-guard that she felt a bit of drool on the side of her beak...was she about to fantasize about Hydreigon? Damn, it was a lot worse than she thought. Before she could deal with that, she decided to check out what could have made that loud 'thud'...she reckoned that it was just some clumsy guest who fell out of bed or bumped into a dresser. As she walked upstairs, she immediately rehearsed what she was going to say...

"Okay...I know it is dark and all, but honestly, could you honestly keep it...Holy Arceus!" Swanna gasped in silence, as she could not comprehend what she was seeing.

Her friend Cinccino...was being impaled on what seemed to be a very well endowed penis...the owner of that well-endowed penis...was Rampardos, as he bounced her off his giant malehood like no tomorrow. Cinccino's fur was all but a sweaty mess as it was all ruffled up, the female chinchilla panting up a storm that would match that of an Espeon in heat. If this sight wasn't more off-putting, it was the dirty talk that did it.

"Oh yeah, Cin...you had been wanting this, haven't ya?" Rampardos taunted as he bounced her on his length once more.

The female didn't answer at first, as she let out a giant moan, a bit of drool seeping out of her mouth from the incredibly great feeling she was having.

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya, babe?" The dino grunted, getting more turned on by the sweating female on his rod.

"Y-yes..." Cinccino stuttered, before she let out another moan...

Swanna immediately turned away from the sight, quite horrified by what she saw. Surely, this was nothing new, especially since Umbreon and Espeon constantly came here to mate on most days...but to actually see two Pokemon, let alone two of her friends, going at it like Lopunnies, shook her feathers up alot. Knowing how awkward and messed up it would be if she was caught watching them in the throes of sex, especially given that she was the trusted signora for crying out loud, she was about to leave...but something stopped her.

Hearing the moans and grunts of the two Pokemon in the room was having some sort of effect on her, and as she stood there, those sounds began to remind her of when she was mating with Brave. Believe it or not, they were quite the spontaneous couple, always finding an excuse to mate whenever one of them was in the mood to do so. When she thought of that big malehood Rampardos had, she only thought of her mate mounting her, like most traditional bird-esque Pokemon did in mating, thrusting into her with a death grip on her hips, feeling his chest feathers on her back and his beak grazing the side of her long, slender neck slowly and tenderly, way in contrast to his pounding into her needy folds, and him whispering loving words into her ear slits that made her want him more.

The thought of them mating was starting to make her folds slick with pre-cum, as her breathing became hitched, and the more she thought about it, her left wing began to inch down her body to her vagina...before she suddenly snapped out of it, yanking it back.

"No. No. It's not professional to be pleasuring yourself to your guests' mating. It's not." Swanna rehearsed to herself, trying to move away, but then she heard Cinccino's moan even louder, followed by her mate's vicious growl as he apparently began thrusting faster into his partner.

Those loud moans immediately triggered another memory in the female's mind of another instance where Brave had her backed against a tree in a random forest as the Braviary pounded into her relentlessly, connecting beaks with her as their tongues coiled in a serpentine kind of way, the swan wrapping her white wings around her mate's neck as he proceeded to run his beak down her neck and through her breast feathers, herself letting out a moan...

Swanna could no longer take it, given how extremely aroused her daydreaming had made her, as she moved her left wing down to her dripping folds once more, and began to delicately rub it. Immediately Swanna began to pant heavily; she wasn't new to masturbation, as there were a few instances when she experimented in the past before meeting Brave, and a couple more instances after her mate's death, whenever she went into heat or was feeling lonely. Her eyes winced shut, she kept on imagining every single intimate moment she had with Brave, picturing his well-endowed cock drilling into her like no tomorrow, his beak nipping at her affectionately, his strong talons and wings grasping her like she belonged to him, knowing all too well that she had a weakness to being the submissive one...she stroke her slit even faster, her wing immediately drenched with her fluids...

"Brave...oh, Brave...oh Arceus, your beak feels so good..." Swanna moaned to herself, her head reeling back against the wall to a point of her facing the ceiling, her legs nearly collapsing from the pleasure she was inflicting upon herself, practically tuning out all of the noises that was being made by Rampardos and Cinccino. She kept fapping, her memories displaying a visual image of her deceased mate, taking in the strong frame of the eagle's image, from his brilliant red and blue wings to his profound chest...and those piercing red eyes...wait...red eyes?

As she continued her self-pleasuring, she felt different images coming into her mind, none that was from her memory...as she imagined her mate pounded into her, she felt something changed as the tight grip of her mate's talons seemed to tighten a bit, as if in a vice, and his feathers...seemed to have turned to scales, and his beak…she imaged something licking up her neck, immediately driving her crazy...her imaginary eyes opened up as the strong, looming figure of Hydreigon was atop of her, not Brave, thrusting into her as he huskily breathe on her body, held in place by his two lower heads' jaws (**Note: I do not know what the deal is with those two heads, but I figured they are multi-purposed into acting as multiple heads or arms**), and she imagined his deep voice panting, "_Beautiful...so beautiful..._"

"Hydreigon...Hydre..." Swanna whispered to herself, now fantasizing of her possible new love interest, "Don't stop..."

In the other room, Cinncino was moments away from bursting as she was rutted on Rampardos's penis, and she made sure he knew, "Ram...Rampy...I think I'm about to..." The pleasure prevented her from finishing that sentence, but the male under her seemed to get the gist.

"Me too...just let it out, let it out of your sexy body..." He purred seductively. That pushed the chinchilla over the edge as she let out a loud scream, cumming all over Rampardos's crotch, while clenching onto his meat tightly, which led to the dinosaur to finally fire his load into his mate, filling her up like no tomorrow. As soon as both of their dams had sealed up, Cinccino fell forward, her folds still wrapped around his member, panting heavily against her partner's rock-hard hide, obviously content.

Coincidentally, at the same moment that Cinccino burst, Swanna, deep within her own fantasies of being taken by Hydreigon, was nearly thrusting her primary feathers into her folds, before she let out her signature caw of pleasure and a deluge of her own fluids poured from her, staining her lower body and the floor below her. Her energy spent, she lay against the wall, panting in exhaustion from her masturbation...not to mention disappointed that it had to end...

But she had no time to mope, as she then overheard Cinccino's voice,

"Hmm…could you excuse me, hun? I need a glass of water to refresh myself and then we can get to the better part of the evening..." The chinchilla finished in a sultry voice, only to receive an aroused growl from her partner. This immediately sent Swanna into a panic as she quickly lifted herself from her spot in the stairwell and flapped like crazy back and behind her counter, quickly composing herself to show no signs that she was...well, feathering herself. But to her horror, she still realized that her left wing was covered in her cum, seeing no time to clean it off, she merely closed tightly against her, ignoring how slimy her wing felt against her body, and tried to look natural.

Soon enough, Cinccino came down the stairs, her fur still ruffled up by her love session, and her entire lower half covered in a mixture of her and Rampardos's fluids. It perturbed Swanna that she simply could come down to get a drink of water after such that kind of sex she just had with the dinosaur, especially hearing how rough it was.

"Hey…Swanna…could I possibly…trouble you for a glass of water?" Cinccino panted, obviously worn out.

"O-of course, dear." Swanna nervously replied, as she went to fetch a cup and dipped it into a water basin that receives water from the pond, all the while keeping her left wing to her side to prevent any suspicion.

The task was done in moments as she returned to the chinchilla, placing the container in front of the female, "Here…I hope it helps."

The Normal-type gave a small thank you as she took a gulp, and Swanna was about to turn away when she asked, a mischievous smile on her face, "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Swanna froze as she stammered, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Swanna, I have these big ears!" The chinchilla gestured to her ears, "I could hear you moaning…not to mention you left quite a puddle of your stuff on the stairwell." Cinccino explained.

"_Of course, how could I be so stupid?!_" Swanna kicked herself mentally, as she apologized, "I am so sorry…"

"Don't be. If you wanted to watch us, all you had to do was ask." Cinccino shrugged, "I actually find it quite hot with someone watching."

"You don't say," Swanna said, unsure of how to reply to that, "So…you and Rampardos…how long has that been going on?"

"Well, let's see…" Cinccino tried to think; "It is August…so I guess we had been together since a week after Altair and Sora defeat the Bittercold."

"That long?!" Swanna replied in shock, "How…how did this happen?"

"To be honest, I don't quite know. One day, Rampardos came to my place, all shy-like, saying he wanted to say hi. He was so sweet, so I invited him in for lunch. You should have seen him, he was practically nervous, especially for a tough guy like him. We spent a hour or two having tea, he eventually calming down and starting to enjoy the time we were having…then we somehow got to the topic of we wanted for a mate…"

"You mean, how you wanted a big hunk of a male with strong legs and arms and a profound girth?" Swanna quipped, remembering having this conversation before meeting Brave.

"Well…yes, but when it was Rampardos's turn, he practically froze up, and a good reason too. You see, I might have gone into too much detail about what I wanted my mate to do to me, and it kinda…er…fired up his little guy." Cinccino embarrassedly remarked.

"I have no doubt about that." Swanna nodded, "What happened next?"

"At first, I was quite surprised by his little friend…but seeing how red his face had become afterward, I figured that he had feelings for me, but was so afraid to show it."

"That is understandable, he always been telling Altair and the others how he wanted to talk to you before." The swan explained.

"I heard about that." The Normal-Type said, "So, when I saw how embarrassed the big guy was, I could not help but see how sweet he was and how bad I felt that I was causing him torment…so I decided to help him out."

"How…exactly?"

"Heh, I originally planned on jacking him off…then it kinda evolved into a blow job, and before I knew it, I was being mounted by him, screaming at him to thrust faster. Ever since that day, we had become mates, and the reason we had to use your inn was that our houses…were still a bit unkempt from our last couple of mating sessions." Cinccino finished with a blush.

"Wow. I bet Rampardos must had been one happy camper…" Swanna smiled.

"Yeah…and he is so damn good at it…" Cinccino nearly drooled, thinking about him, but then snapped out of it, "But enough about what me and Rammy were doing, who were you thinking of that got you flustered?"

It was Swanna's turn to blush, as she tried denying, "Oh, no one…"

"Swanna. I know when you are lying…" The chinchilla sternly remarked, before realizing something, "Were you…were you thinking of _him_?"

The swan sighed; Brave's passing was just a long time ago that not many Pokémon in the town remembered him, and Cinccino was one of the rare few that actually knew about him. "Yes…it just that…when I saw you and Rampardos, it reminded me of how much I missed Brave's company…and I just couldn't help myself."

"It's alright, Swanna. I know how hard Brave's death was on you." Cinccino frowned, noting the pain in her eyes.

"It's fine…I just loved how much he took care of me…how kind he was…how his toothy smile always light up my day…" Swanna smiled before realizing what she just said.

"Toothy? Are you sure this is the same Brave we're talking about?" Cinccino questioned, greatly confused.

"Oh…well what I mean is…" Swanna tried to defend before her friend continued,

"Did you…did you fantasize being with another male aside Brave?" The chinchilla asked accusingly.

"Well…" Swanna's cheeks flared.

Cinccino's tired expression immediately light up as she then began badgering, "Oh boy, tell me everything! Is this Pokémon strong? Is he handsome? Is he a Water-type? Is he someone we know?"

"Calm down, Cin. You wake the others up!" Swanna tried to soothe, "And to answer your question, yes, yes, no, and yes."

"Ooh, who is he then?" The chinchilla asked.

Swanna looked at her feeling a bit reluctant, unsure if she should tell her about her crush...if she dared called it that, but if she didn't tell her, her friend would surely keep on asking her about who it was and make her crack...so, why delay the inevitable?

She sighed, "Well...you know Hydreigon right?"

The chinchilla picked the wrong time to take another sip from her cup, as she sprayed a bit at Swanna, as she replied, "No. Way. Hydreigon? As in The Voice of Life, that Hydreigon?"

"Who else?" The swan dryly quipped.

Cinccino paused for a moment, processing all that her friend said, before letting out a chuckle, "Good for you, girl. You deserve a guy like him."

"Really?" Swanna questioned.

"Ya kidding?! I mean, had you looked at the guy? He's as big as Rampardos in size and has muscles that outclasses Gurdurr, and is as sweet as Quagsire that you could eat him up...Arceus, I could just picture what his 'dragon' look like..." Cinccino finished as she started to drool once more, before realizing Swanna's peculiar look at her, "But in all seriousness, Swanna...you should really tell him how you feel about him."

"What?" The swan asked incredulously.

"Come on, Swanna, this guy is a one in a million, and honestly, I believe it will do you some good to move on past Brave..." Cinccino explained.

"Move on? But you are asking me to tell someone feelings that I don't even know he return!" Swanna complained.

"Not just tell...show..." The Normal-Type stated, confusing Swanna, "I had learned that the one true way to let a guy know how you truly feel about him is to present your body to him...if he accepts it...well, not only he's nuts about you, you get a good rutting out of it!"

The swan's beak nearly dropped in shock, cheeks flaring, "You want me...to...to...do it with him? No…I c-can't do that...that will make things so weird."

"You can do it, Swanna. I mean, look at yourself, you are one of the prettiest females that anyone can see for miles, your voice is divine, and you are the nicest person around! Hydreigon would have to be a moron to deny you!" The chinchilla complimented.

"You…you really think so?" Swanna asked, rather touched by her words.

"I don't think. I know. Trust me, Swanna. If Hydreigon truly loves you…he will be willing to show it to you." Cinccino reassured.

Suddenly, a few heavy steps were made and a rough voice asked, "Uh, Cin, are you coming? Me and little me are feeling a bit lonely…"

Cinccino merely chuckled at her mate's lack of subtlety as she turned to Swanna, taking one last gulp from the cup of water, and said, "Well, I better go now. Glad we could have this chat."

"Me too." Swanna nodded, "But please tell Rampardos to be careful. You know how he gets when excited."

The chinchilla just laughed as she gave a nod and went upstairs to join her mate in possibly another round of ultimate pleasing, putting it appropriately. As soon as her friend was gone and off doing her thing…or rather Rampardos, Swanna just stood there, contemplating what her friend had said.

To say I love you was already a hard task in it's own right, but to say it and offer yourself to the one you love was rather daunting…and she still was afraid that Hydreigon would not return such feelings…but…Swanna took a glance at the frame with the picture of her and Brave and thought about what Cinccino said…

"_I believe it would do you some good to move on past Brave._"

She sighed, the Normal-Type was right…she needed to move on…that is what Brave would had wanted…and she wasn't sure of it, but she knew that deep inside that she loved Hydreigon. In that moment, she decided that she was going to do it. Placing the frame back in her hidden drawer, she decided to turn in for the night, with a plan already formulating in her mind, one that would show Hydreigon _exactly_ how she felt…

The full moon was shining brightly the next night over a giant lake, as along it's shore, a certain Dark-Dragon type was floating around. Why he was out here, you would ask? Well, it started earlier that morning when he found a letter near his nesting spot somewhere in Paradise, it's contents saying this:

Dear Hydreigon,

I know this may sound out of the blue or something, but there is something important that I've wanted to tell you for a long time, and I just can't tell you back at the inn. Meet me at the nearby lake at midnight, and please don't be late…

Love,

Swanna

The letter deeply confused Hydreigon when he read it. First of all, why would Swanna need to send a letter to tell him she needs to tell him something? Why such an odd hour such as midnight? But the thing that confused him the most was the last part in the end, when the swan signed off with 'Love'.

"_Love_…" Hydreigon wondered, "_Is this what it is possibly about? Could Swanna actually be falling for me?_" Despite his somewhat oblivious chatterbox nature, he was well knowledgeable about the concept of love, for he is the Voice of Life after all…but for him to be the target of someone's affection? Hydreigon could only blush…although he didn't admit it out right, he did have a bit of a crush on the swan, and for she was nice, smart, and damn, did she look beautiful in her gorgeous white feathers-wait, did he just said that?

The Brutal Pokemon only frown…does she really think that of him? He fails to see why though…sure, he was well-built for being an ethereal being and all…but could she possibly love him? If so, what would that mean for him? He was always told ever since coming into existence that it was rather a foolhardy idea for a Voice to have a mate…Hydreigon only groaned, "_Dammit, why is this so damn hard? You are the Voice of Life, yet you can't decide whether you love this beautiful, sexy…oh Arceus, there I go, again!_"

His thought train was immediately cut short when he heard a soft hum in the air. Hydreigon paused as he listened to it, as the hum seemed to change tone…as if it was a song…someone was singing? If that was the case…it was beautiful. The song echoed throughout the skies, seemingly hitting the right notes…and Hydreigon could not get enough of it…his head swayed to the harmonious melody…who could possibly be the origin of a voice so beautiful?

The answer to his question came very quickly as Hydreigon took note of a figure that was out in the middle of the lake…he couldn't make out the being at first, given how dark it was…but then, the moon happened to struck the lake at the right angle…and when it did, the hydra's jaws (all three of them) dropped…

It was Swanna…except it seemed like she was preening herself, her feathers gleaming a very heavenly glow, showing off a profound beauty that could rival Arceus herself, except in Hydreigon's case, it beat the goddess by a long shot, as he could not take his eyes of the gorgeous being, absorbing all the details in her slick, white feathers. It only got better as the swan then dip her beak into the water and flicked it upwards, causing a bit of water to spray upon her figure, making her glow even more beautiful…

"H-h-holy…s-s-s…" Hydreigon couldn't finish his sentence, and placed one of his head to his main mouth to prevent himself from nearly bursting of a nose-bleed or drooling. He wanted to look away, for he knew that it was wrong to peep in on someone when they were bathing, but seeing the swan in such a sight, he could not help himself…the advice about not having a mate…thrown out the window like garbage.

The swan let out a content sigh as she felt the water dripped through her feathers, and looked to the shore, giving a smile as she saw the male she wanted to meet with tonight. The hydra nearly froze when he saw those equally beautiful eyes staring right at him, and thought to himself, "_Is…is she…looking at me? Oh Arceus, please tell me that she didn't see me peeking!_"

However, the signora did…but that was exactly how she intended. Knowing that she had him hooked, she decided to proceed to her next step…with a turn; she approached the shore, as she continued singing a song that she once sung to her old mate that he loved so much…and judging from the Brutal Pokémon's face, so did he.

Hydreigon wanted to make himself scarce so that she didn't realize that he was peeping…but as she approached him, he heard the beautiful song graced his ear slits once more, so he couldn't budge…in fact, a part of him wanted to meet her halfway…and unfortunately, that part won out, as his body began to trudge into the lake…

"_Oh my gosh…I never thought she could be so beautiful…not to mention singing like an angel…funny, this scenario seems to remind me of an old Greek tale…_" Hydreigon feverishly thought.

The two beings approached each other slowly, drawn to each other like Klinks were when they evolved into a Klang, as the swan and the hydra soon closed in the distance, finally meeting only a very few meters from the shore…

Seeing the swan up close, Hydreigon hitched a breath, marveling at how beautiful she looked up close, and how her eyes gleam holily in the light…her feathers looked so pristine and soft that he wanted to feel the feathers for himself…but his rationality prevented him from acting on those urges.

"Well…how do I look?" Swanna asked, seemingly innocent, but with a hint of something more, "Too much?"

Hydreigon was so enraptured that he didn't reply at first…but processing her voice, he shook his head no, as he shakily replied, absolutely nervous, "N-no…you looked…beautiful…"

Swanna blushed as she replied, "Thank you…I wanted to make myself presentable to you…"

"T-to me? I-I d-don't think I f-follow…" The hydra admitted, the urges in his body telling him to do something rather animalistic; to take his mind off it, he asked, "W-what is it t-that you wanted to tell me?"

The signora smiled, "Well…I guess you should know…over the past few weeks…I had been having this weird feeling that was plaguing me…"

"Weird feeling?" The Brutal Pokemon asked with concern.

"Yes…at first, I wasn't sure of what caused it or why I was feeling it in the first place…" Swanna explained as she paddled a bit around Hydreigon, the hydra's eyes glued to her, "But then, as of last night…I figured out what caused it…"

"And? What was it?" The male asked, growing more curious, all the while his urges began biting at him.

"…You…" Swanna answered with a blush more apparent on her face.

The dragon's eyes widen as his stammer returned, "M-me?"

She nodded, letting out a deep sigh, "A long time ago…I had a mate once…a handsome Braviary…he meant the world to me, as I did to him…"

"Really?" Hydreigon asked, even more shocked that she had a mate before, wouldn't he, the Voice of Life, would have known about this?

"Yes…he died a while back…to protect me…" The female continued, as a bit of tear stricken her eyes, "I loved him so much…"

"Oh dear…Swanna…I'm so sorry…" The hydra apologized, all his pleasurable thoughts vanishing upon the sight of his crush in pain.

"No…it's fine…" The swan said, blinking her eyes of tears, "It just that the years I spent without him had been so lonely…I wanted to move on but I couldn't…at least…not until now…" She finished with a sad smile at the hydra.

"How?" The Brutal Pokémon asked, rather confused.

Swanna took a deep breath, "Like this…" Then in a sudden motion, she collided her beak with the hydra's main mouth, giving him one major hell of a kiss. The hydra immediately froze again as he felt himself sinking into the water, quite taken back by such a swift yet powerful act of affection. However, something felt right about it…very right…before he knew it, he started to kiss back, his jaws parting a bit as his slightly big tongue began to intertwine with the avian's thin yet small tongue. Their necks were adjusted as such to get as much of their gustatory organs into each other's mouth/beak, with the hydra obviously winning as he shoved as much of his tongue into the swan's beak as possible.

The two's first exchange of kisses lasted for about a minute or so, before the two pulled their heads away from each other, both of them panting real hard, and with a very red face on both of them.

"W-wow…" Hydreigon gasped, rather enthralled by the great feeling he just experienced.

The swan, seeing the satisfied looked on his face, continued, "I…I love you, Hydreigon. I love how kind, polite, and caring you are…so much like Brave was…and I want to show you how much I loved you…the best way possible…that is…if you feel the same way about me…" Swanna finished, looking into the hydra's red eyes, expectant of an answer.

Hydreigon was surprised by her confession…sure, he felt a lot for the swan…but never in his mind had he expected her to fall for him, of all Pokémon. But looking into those beautiful eyes of hers…how could he _not_ love her? And judging by what she meant by showing how much she loved him…the Brutal Pokémon blushed heavily, knowing exactly what she meant…but that didn't scare him at all…in fact, he was more than willing to show how much he loved her.

With his toothy grin, Hydreigon answered, "Does this answer your question?" With that, he connected his maw with Swanna's beak, catching her off guard as she did him…but the swan's heart leapt for joy on the inside as she and him began making out for the second time, moaning as the hydra's rough tongue explored the inside of her beak, constantly exchanging taps with her own smooth one. Swanna let out a short yelp when she felt something nibble on her neck, and parted from Hydreigon's mouth to see that his two smaller heads were now grazing his neck, possibly subconsciously when Hydreigon was making out with her.

"Heheh…sorry, my heads can get a bit carried away…" Hydreigon nervously chuckled.

Swanna just gave him a seductive smile, not minding at all as she continue her make-out session with him, the two side heads of the hydra licking and nipping her craning neck as the two's tongues darted towards each other in a fight for dominance. The swan felt moans crawling out her throat from the heated combination of the fantastic tongue-work that Hydreigon was giving her, as well as the warm breaths of his two minor heads caressing her neck, slowly licking her soaked feathers dry…and it escalated when suddenly, she felt the two heads licking the edge of her slightly parted beak, obviously wanting the same attention as Hydreigon's main head did. Not minding at all, Swanna spread her beak wide as she felt two more rough tongues explored the inside of her beak.

The swan felt herself growing light-headed as each of the hydra's tongues began to slip into her throat, nearly causing her to gag. She wanted him to ease up, but the feeling that he was giving her was too good, and she felt her slit producing a bit of pre-fluids just from the attention alone. Fortunately, Hydreigon was feeling the same way in both pleasure and light-headedness as Swanna's and his three heads pulled away from each other, vacuuming the air all around him, panting heavily as they looked at each other with love struck eyes.

"W-whoa…" Hydreigon panted heavily.

"You…took…the words…out of my beak…" Swanna gasped, "I never…thought…you would be such…a damn good…kisser."

"I hope…I didn't tire…you out too much. There's still…more to be done." Hydreigon breathed huskily, trying to sound a bit seductive.

Swanna returned that remark with a surprisingly sexy smile, finally catching her breath, "Oh, I know…how about we continue this on land?"

"Your wish is my command, love.' The hydra purred, relishing the saying of the word 'love', as he wrapped his two heads around her lean body and together waded towards the shore.

Upon the arrival onto dry ground, Swanna gazed at the hydra once more, before having her attention diverted to his lower body, only to have her eyes widen for a short bit…sticking out, erect and throbbing, was the hydra's penis, deeply aroused from the three straight bouts of tongue play that both she and him shared. Even more, it was pretty big, about seven or eight inches and two inches thick, certainly a bit bigger than what Brave's was (no offense to him), and at the base was, as she recalled from Espeon, a knot, meant to seal the sperm within the female. Just looking at it, as pre-cum began to drip off it, flustered Swanna to the point of sheer arousal, "_My Arceus, he really is big down there…_" Swanna huskily thought.

Noticing the swan's stare, Hydreigon took a look down and gulped as he saw his own package, as he never saw himself so aroused by anything. He gazed at the Water-Flying type and tried to stand proud with his erection sticking out, trying to choke down his unease, "Well…what would you like to do next?"

The swan gave the hydra a wolfish grin that made him shudder as she said in a soft, sultry voice, "Just lie down and relax…and I will take care of you."

The hydra gave a shaky nod as he lay on his back, his malehood sticking out quite profusely, as Swanna walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did so, causing Hydreigon to involuntarily buck upwards at the sight. It was only a second later that Swanna was centimeters away from his member, just close enough for the warm subtle breath of the swan to course around the pole, causing it to twitch more and release more fluids.

"Hmm…You know, I always wonder what your dragon looked like…" Swanna seductively whispered, as she placed one of her wings delicately on the length, causing the hydra's breath to hitch, "Never had I thought it would be so big…" she began to slowly rub her wing up and down the length, causing the member to leak more pre-cum, "or so thick," To accompany her sole wing, she placed her other wing on the lower half of the member, trailing the wing-tip from the middle of the length to the base of the knot and slowly around the testes below it, as she finished, sounding more sexy than ever, "Or so enticing…"

Hydreigon could only pant heavily, not from exhaustion, but from how hot she was making him as he felt her silk-like touch of her feathers rubbed against his length, and the saucy compliments she gave him, "_Holy crap…she is really good at this…Brave was one lucky son of a-_" His thought was instantly cut short as he let out an involuntary roar, caused by Swanna now enveloping the head of his penis into her beak.

Swanna gave a warm chuckle as she began to suckle on the head, trying to get as much of his member as she could, but given how thick the beast's equipment was in comparison to her beak, she could only fit so much into it…but that didn't seem to concern the hydra at all, as he couldn't stop growling or roaring from the wet and warm touch of the swan's tongue lapping against the head. Hydreigon managed to focus, as he tried to keep his eyes on his to-be mate pleasuring him, watching her attentively as she latched off the head and began to trail her tongue up and down along the underside of his girth, while continuing to rub the side of it with her soft wings.

Even more so, the swan began nipping and pecking at the member as well, his member twitching like no tomorrow, trailing such affectionate kisses down the length to the knot, where she gave his bulge and his scrotum a few pecks as well, making him howl even louder with joy, as he began bucking upwards even more, as if trying to fill some imaginary hole. Swanna only grew red as she saw how much Hydreigon was enjoying her fellatio, and knowing that he wouldn't last long, she brought her beak back up to the head, grazing the tip of her beak along the underside as she did so, and started licking it, lapping up the cum that coated the head now, but did so in a matter in which she let the pre-cum slide down her tongue and into her throat, humming seductively as she enjoyed the taste of it…

Hydreigon saw this action as a major turn-on, "_Holy Arceus, that is hot…_" The swan continued this deliberate act of pleasure as she continued to suckle at his meat's tip, when the hydra felt his member began to twitch more violently before, and as a result of the rubbing, the suckling, and how hot and sexily the swan performed those acts, the Brutal's 'dragon' spew out strings of the white fluid, right into the swan's beak, as she drank it…but the problem was that his orgasm came in like a torrential flood, causing Swanna to gag after a few ropes of cum, prompting her to pull away, resulting in the rest of the semen to coat her face, her neck, and her upper body with the rest of the stuff staining the grass.

The avian took a gulp as she swallowed the remnant of the fluid that landed in her beak, and blushed heavily at the mess that was made from the male's orgasm…

"Uh…" Hydreigon try to say, lifting his head up, quite unsure of the words to say, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of how more hot the swan looked with his essence all over her, gleaming in the moonlight, "I guess I should had warned you that I let out a lot when this happen…hehehe…" He finished with a nervous chuckle.

"You can say again…" Swanna smiled, joining in on his laugh, wiping a bit of cum from her face to prevent it from getting in her eyes, giving it a lick, "Hmm…your fluids taste awfully divine." Hydreigon only looked away and blushed when she said that, "But now…I think it's your turn to taste me…"

The hydra looked at the swan in confusion, only to be enlightened when Swanna positioned her body by lounging on her left side, exposing her puffy and very wet slit to the male, causing his erection to nearly shot up again. It was extremely sexy the way Swanna presented her body to him, her body slightly covered in cum and looking at him with those beautiful eyes that made him melt, batting softly, as she trailed her right wing along her curve, and seductively whispered…

"I have something for you, Hydreigon…a delicious meal rich with crème, all for you, on the house…and it's all you can eat…"

Hydreigon nearly lost it again when he heard her speak in that voice…and the fact that she associated all of his favorite foods and herself in one sentence just made him drool for her…but showing a bit of self-control (if you would dare call it that), he approached the beautiful swan and caress her somewhat slick neck with his heads and huskily mutter into her ear slits, "If it's all the same to you, my angel…I would like to treat myself to an appetizer first."

His heads then went to work, as they started to lick at her cum-covered neck, causing the swan to suddenly jolt up and let out a cry of joy, her neck being doubly assaulted by the dual maws of her lover, but her cry was immediately smothered as Hydreigon placed his own maw onto her beak, licking his semen off of her beak and face, all the while slithering it into her throat, causing her to feverishly moan without end…she was caught up in her own Nirvana, shocked that she was practically so enraptured so soon, as they were still in the bouts of foreplay, something that Brave could not had done…but that was understandable, for she hadn't mated in a long time and the fact that the one that pleasuring her had three heads in contrast to one.

She did not know how much more she could take…before one of the heads trace it's tongue down her neck and started circling it's gustatory organ around her breast feathers, replacing the semen that stained the feathers with warm saliva. That moment was what did it for the female, as she parted from Hydreigon's maw and unleashed a caw, as her folds clenched on nothingness and released cum over her nether regions and the grass below her.

"Oh…Arceus…" Swanna moaned, her internal temperature increasing along with her external as the hydra kept his heads in place as she rode out her orgasm, nuzzling her head softly with his main, as to not over-stimulate her. Never before had she actually climaxed without contact of any kind with her vagina, and it only made her want him and his length even more…but she did promise him 'all he can eat', so she would have to wait…for now.

As soon as the last of the cum trickled from her slit, the swan gave her beau a nod as the beast began assaulting her body once more with his heads, but deciding to finally take the avian on her offer, Hydreigon's main head start to slowly kiss down her neck, the two heads rubbing her neck and breast feathers as he did so, suckling hard on parts of the neck leaving red bruised marks and licking them as soon as they formed. The female only whimpered at this teasing, actually beginning to tear up from all the stimulation she was feeling. Taking slight note of the silent whimpering, Hydreigon latched his heads off of her body and warmly chuckled, "If you wanted me to get to the good part…all you needed was to ask…"

Swanna's cheeks were still red, even more so of how considerate he was, as she only nodded in approval, rolling onto her back. Hydreigon then moved his head close to where her feathers soon changed to skin, where her folds lied. His head was so close to the puffy slit, he could smell the slick honey that was permeating from her folds…and it smelled so heavenly…a mixed aroma of some of his most favorite berries and the prettiest flowers.

He was quite unsure of what to do first, not knowing whether he should dig in like he did with her cooking, or savor the taste slowly. His thought train wasn't given much time as Swanna purred to him, mustering the sweetest look she could, despite the compromising position they were in, "Come on, Hydre…don't keep your angel waiting…"

Hydreigon gulped, feeling his own erection now peaking, before he licked his lips (his main head at least), confirming what he was going to do, as he then began with one long lick to her folds. Swanna immediately was sent into a spasm of pleasure as more of her fluids leaked out of her.

"Gah…" Swanna moaned, as she actually felt her body starting to permeate sweat. Satisfied with the results, Hydreigon decided to explore more, as he began to flick his tongue along the rims of her slit, causing the swan's entire body to convulse rapidly, her face growing hotter and into a haze as the dragon lapped at the honey that was endlessly producing from her. Then suddenly, she felt something big, slimy, and warm part her lower lips. At first, she thought that he had finally decided to enter her…but when she looked up, she gave a loud groan as she saw her love's maw buried into her proverbial honey pot, his giant tongue slithering in and out of her folds. His tongue was so big and thick that it acted like an excellent substitute for his own member.

"Oh~ Hydreigon…" The swan whispered, only to repeat it once more as he pulled his tongue out and placed it back in, becoming a melodious chant that the hydra just couldn't get enough of. It was no surprise that her vagina immediately clenched on his tongue, and unloaded another deluge of sweet juice, flowing into the hydra's mouth rather than the ground this time around.

The hydra greedily drank all of her cum, swishing his tongue rapidly to catch every drop that leaked from her. As soon as her stream was reduced to a small leak, Hydreigon pulled away for a short bit as he looked at the female, her feathers in a sweating mess and getting into her eyes, and licked his maw, "Hmm…you taste so good…so sweet…"

Swanna only smiled tiredly, "As good as my cooking?"

"No…sweeter…" Hydreigon chuckled as he went down to her folds once more. Before Swanna could question why he was doing, she felt not one, but three new foreign objects invade her puffy clit, causing her body to writhe in carnal pleasure. Hydreigon's three heads were now in a joint effort to ultimately pleasure the beautiful angel under them as they began dragging their tongues greedily along the poor abused slit, lapping up any bit of cum that would come from it. Adding on to the ultimate pleasure, the two smaller heads stuck their slight smaller but nonetheless decent sized tongues into the vagina, parting the lips a bit farther while Hydreigon's main head continued licking, sending hot breaths into her swollen womanhood, causing Swanna to literally scream into the evening sky in pure bliss.

"Hydr-Hydre-Hydreigon…" Swanna moaned aloud into the air, unable to speak at all from the constant presence of a wiggling organ within her vagina. Her stomach clenched tightly, knowing that she could not take any more punishment to her folds…deciding to ultimately finish this bout of foreplay, Hydreigon scrape the sensitive folds with his two fang, applying enough pressure to not wound but rather tickle it, but it was just enough for the swan to cry out loud as she gave way, cumming in both of the side head's mouths and whatever the two heads didn't catch, was licked up by Hydreigon's main head like a Lillipup.

Swanna felt her own heart beating rapidly as her breathing, her eyes winced shut in both exhaustion and pleasure, her once clean feathers now in a disheveled cum/sweat covered mess, her legs and crotch tingling so much to the point of numbness. She raised her head slowly, fighting how weak her body had become from the pleasure, and looked at the hydra, whose jaws had clear fluids dripping from it, before his giant tongue swirled to lick it all up.

"Are you ready, my love? For the very best part?" The Brutal Pokémon asked with a grin on his face, proudly ignorant of his throbbing member, leaking pre-cum once more.

"For you…my hero…I am always ready…" Swanna purred seductively, ignoring all the exertion that her body was put through, as she risen up to her feet, wobbling a bit from the oral sex performed by the hydra, but catching herself before she fell back down. The swan then turned away from the beast, spread her graceful white wings, and lower her upper half as she exposed her saturated folds to the beast once more, craning her head to face Hydreigon, her eyes filled with expectancy and a bit of uncertainty.

Hydreigon took in a deep breath, not believing how far this had progressed. This was it, the moment that both of them had waited for, and once he took this step, there was no going back…then again, he believed he crossed that point a long while ago. Summoning up a bit of his courage, he approached the beautiful swan, and as she silently requested, he mounted her, his penis's head prodding her folds, prompting the swan to slightly gasp at the new foreign object that was about to enter her.

Leaning forward over her delicate body, Hydreigon placed his main head and neck slightly above her own, as his two other heads craned their arm-like necks around her hips. Swanna's heart was beating hard in anticipation as she felt Hydreigon's warm breath on her neck, feeling more aroused by the tight grip he had on her, as well as her folds being tapped by the foreskin of his dragonhood.

After a few seconds of long anticipation, Hydreigon finally decided to push forward, spreading the swan's lower lips wider as his girth made it's way into her cavernous organ. Swanna immediately began to grunt and moan as she felt the giant length entered her, never having taking in something so big, especially given how long ago it was when she would be taken by her deceased mate's length, as time caused her walls to nearly seal back up, only to be pushed wide open again now by the dragon's length.

"Gah…grr…Hydreigon…" Swanna panted, unable to formulate the right words as pain etched across her beak and around her lower half as more and more of the draconic penis disappeared into her.

"Shh…" Hydreigon shushed into her ear slit, while giving it a slight lick, prompting another pained moan from her, "Let me take care of you…"

The next few seconds became agonizing, as the swan's vaginal lips opened up even more in order to accept the girth of the hydra, as he inched more and more into her, so agonizing that she let out another load of cum, coating the draconic meat in her natural lubricant, Swanna groaning even louder from her fourth orgasm to befell her.

"D-dammit…Hydre…you are so…big…so warm…" Swanna grunted, wincing her eyes shut and her head rubbing against the soft grass as to cope with all the pleasure and pain that invaded her being.

"Well…you…are…tight…very tight…" Hydreigon growled in pleasure, as he managed to fit all but the knot of his member into his mate.

A few seconds later, upon getting used to the tightness of the female's hole, he began to pull out of her, only to stop halfway and thrust back in, only to repeat it again…and again…and so on…

"Oh…Arceus…" Swanna began to moan loudly, the pain of having her slit spread wide subsided and replaced by a continuous jolt of pleasure as she felt the powerful dragon atop her pound into her like a jackhammer, keeping a steady tempo while he firmly placed his feet on the ground as a brace as he did so.

The hydra let out a heavy pant as he drilled into the swan like no tomorrow, his tongue hanging from his heated face, drooling subconsciously from the mouth as his testicles slapped against her hindquarters from momentum, prompting the beast to groan from the involuntary stimulation of his balls. The moans that graced his ear slits only made him want to pound even harder, as his twin heads, previously wrapped tightly around her body, began to rub around her breast feathers once more, adding even more to the pleasure.

"Hydreigon…oh, Hydreigon~!" Swanna cried, her own saliva dripping from her beak from all the stimulation that her poor body was receiving.

"Swanna…you're so…so beautiful…" Hydreigon whispered lovingly, coiling his neck almost around hers, tracing his warm tongue down her graceful neck.

Swanna's breath hitched as she recognized her own fantasy of him doing the same thing, before achieving her fifth orgasm, shuddering against the strong frame of her dragon mate, her skinny legs collapsing as her body now was leant against the ground while her hindquarters was still being mercilessly pierced by Hydreigon. Her mind was all but cloudy, physically feeling nothing but her womb being prodded, but the feeling in her heart practically inexplicable.

So far tonight, the hydra she had a crush on had not only returned her feelings, but went on to make what ought to be the most pleasurable of all love to her. She only had felt this wonderful when she mated with Brave, and Hydreigon…he went on to recreate all every single beautiful moment that she had with him, and made it his sole goal to pleasure only her, not caring at all about his own needs. It was without a doubt that she loved him…not only for how caring he was…but how he loved her as much as Brave did, something that she never thought would be possible to find again…

The swan felt a nudge, realizing Hydreigon brought his own head down to readjust to her mate's tired position, and continue to nuzzle her face and neck lovingly. Swanna opened her eyes, blinking the sweat that was falling from her brow, only to be faced with Hydreigon's red orbs and his toothy smile, his face beet red as his thrusts had started to become faster, his knot joining his testes in the slapping against her slit, obviously showing how close he was to knotting Swanna. Returning with a tired smile, she started nuzzling him in return, burying her beak into his neck as Hydreigon did in kind, displaying a strong act of affection during the bout of their ultimate act.

A major stirring began to occur in Swanna's stomach as a few streams of pre-cum began to leak from her slit, signaling the forthcoming of her biggest climax. She felt her mate's penis throb violently in her sensitive folds, foreshadowing that the dragon was moments away from unleashing his second load into her. Looking at her mate's face and giving a knowing nod, the two pulled their necks apart as they focused on achieving their climaxes together.

Eventually, that climax came…as Swanna craned her neck upward as she let out a loud screech of pleasure, as her dam opened up and unloaded buckets after buckets full of fluids onto her mate's warm length, as exhaustion finally took over her body and her body grew limp with numbness and fell to the ground in a sweating mess. Soon after, Hydreigon draw back his length all the way back, and with one major thrust forward, he buried his entire 'dragon' into her soaked womanhood, his knot forcing it's way in with a 'plop' sound, and in that moment, Hydreigon let out a mighty deafening roar into the evening sky as his meat fires thick, creamy streams of his semen into Swanna, and as before, in such a quantity that it slightly distended the swan's stomach, giving the allusion that she was carrying eggs…and there was a possibility that she could be. Despite popular beliefs, any male Pokémon can get any female Pokémon pregnant, the offspring being either one of the parent's smallest form.

After the end of that loud roar, Hydreigon, growing lethargic himself, dismounted his mate, and fell to the side of the swan, his knot keeping the two of them attached as the girh spew more of his impregnating fluids into her, panting heavily. The two lovers remained there together, trying to recover all of the energy they had expended, nothing to be heard except the heavy pants of both parties.

It wasn't till Hydreigon remarked, tilting his head to smile at his mate, "Arceus…that was…wonderful…"

"I know…I never felt this good…not since Brave…" Swanna panted, craning her neck to lock eyes with him, losing herself in the scarlet eyes of her beau. Without another word, the two locked maw/beak with each other once more, this time was being a lot more loving rather than sloppy like their previous make-out sessions.

The two pulled away from each other, no longer blushing, but rather smiling at each other, deeply in love with each other…

"I love you…" Hydreigon stated simply yet in a way that was most loving.

"I love you too…" Swanna replied, as she adjusted herself so she was facing him, and scooted closer to him as she nuzzled his neck and placed her wings on his chest…however, a thought crossed her mind as she looked up to him and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my beloved angel…" Hydreigon smiled, loving the nickname he picked for her.

Swanna let out a deep sigh as she asked, "Will you promise that…" She took in a deep breath to prevent herself from tearing up, "You will never leave me?"

Hydreigon looked at her, confused, "Well, I don't think I could if I wanted to, my knot is still pretty inflated-"

"Not like that…" Swanna cut him off, a bit amused by how literate he was, as she then asked once more, "Will you promise that you will never leave me? That you will always be with me, as my mate? Loving me forevermore?"

The hydra looked at her in surprise by such an intimate question…but knowing how devastated the signora was when she lost her first mate…he knew that he couldn't possibly answer any other way. He smiled as he then placed his heads around her body and held her close, and whispered softly into her ear slits, "I promise with all my heart that I will love you and only you. And that I will never leave you…never…"

Swanna's eyes welled up in tears as she heard him say those words, as she buried her beak into the crook of his neck and softly sob happily.

"Hey hey…there's no need to cry, Swanna…" Hydreigon soothed, stroking the back of her neck softly with one of his heads, "I got frozen alive and shattered to pieces for crying out loud…I can surely promise you that I will never die. I will always be there for you and…"

The swan looked up at him oddly, wiping her tears, "And?"

Hydreigon gave his trademark toothy grin as the other head rubbed her now swollen stomach softly, his cum slushing within it, prompting the swan's eyes to widen…and her cheeks to flush red, as she asked, "Are you…"

"Sure? Yeah…I am the Voice Of Life…although I never thought it could happen to me…but I am glad it did." Hydreigon smiled deeply as he nuzzled his mate lovingly. Despite feeling shock from what the hydra told her, she could not help but return the affection that Hydreigon was giving her.

Soon, the hydra felt the knot within her mate deflate, and giving the signora a loving kiss on the cheek, he pulled out of her…but when he did so, all the excess semen that did not flow into the womb and her stomach empty out of her slit and onto the dragon's belly where his dragon-like cock laid limp, prompting the two to blush deeply.

"Geez, love, you are wasting some of my stuff." Hydreigon joked.

Swanna laughed heartily at his joke, "Well then…I better take care that it doesn't…" With that, the swan moved her beak down to his belly as she started to lick up the semen that stained his stomach. Although it was unintentional, the hydra found this a major turn-on, and groaned as his penis began to grow erect once more. The swan took note of it as she did, and smiled half-heartedly, "Oh dear…it seems like you want more…"

"Hey, can I help it that you are so damn beautiful?" Hydreigon seductively purred.

"No…but it will not do that you are left blue-balled." Swanna stated, before crawling atop the hydra and whispered sexily into the surprised beast's ear slits, "How about we take this back to the inn? There…you can ravish me to your heart's desire."

Immediately growling in arousal, the dragon and the swan began to make out once more, but as they did so, Hydreigon slowly levitated upwards, holding the swan with his two lower heads, and without looking where he was going and his member growing more hard, the two lovers returned to the inn to continue the night with their heated love-making.

But what the two didn't know about were the two beings that were watching them performed their lengthy act of sexual affection from the bushes, as two figures rose from the bushes, a chinchilla was masturbating to the scene while her mate was looking onwards with a pout on his face and a flaring erection of his own.

"Hmm…Arceus, I never thought that the signora would be so good at sex…" Cinccino purred as she rubbed her puffy folds, "We should try to convince her to join us sometimes, don't ya agree, Rampy?"

However, the Rampardos only growled, "Do you see the Voice's cock? I can't believe a entity like him could have such a bigger member than me!" Although he sounded angry, his voice seems to quiver with emasculation.

Cinccino took note of his displeasure of watching someone with a bigger package than him performed extremely well…but knowing exactly how to cheer him up, she purred, "He might be…but there is someone who will _always_ love your meat the most…"

"Oh yeah? Who-ohhhhh…." Rampardos moaned as he felt the female took his member into her mouth and began to suckle at it, as the two fell back into the bushes and engage another round of love making…

Although I will not go into more sexual details on their part, it is safe to say that love was found and displayed tonight…and if someone happened to pass by the lake that night, ignoring the love-making of the two peepers, one would claim to see a spectral image of a Braviary, smiling that his mate had found love once more…and disappeared into the evening sky…

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? You like? Before anyone can say anything, I would love to invent a new pairing name: BeautyandBeastshipping, the pairing of Swanna and Hydreigon. I patented pended the name. So…I hope you got a good fap or something out of this. READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. More Than Friends (VirizionxKeldeo)

**A/N: Okay, my fellow subjects, it is time for me to start le fourth lemon, starring two of our famous Muskedeer squadron!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**There's also spoiler alerts!**

**WARNING: This lemon might be a bit more...smutty than the last three...all I ask is that you don't judge me, as I want to experiment a bit.**

* * *

Oneshot #4: More Than Friends (Keldeo x Virizion)

The moon was shining bright once more upon the quaint town of Post Town, as the day was nearing it's end as tired Pokémon were starting to turn in, while those who are nocturnal began their night, and couples...well, decided to cozy up to their partners and spend their night in heavenly bliss. Yes, it was for certain that everyone was planning on enjoying the night...well, almost everyone. There was one sole being that was too upset to enjoy such a good evening. That being was Keldeo.

Keldeo was lying down in the middle of a pasture somewhere in Paradise, his usually jovial face contorted in a deep frown, his head lying down on his crossed front legs. He merely let out a deep sigh, visibly troubled. What was troubling the steed, you might ask? Well, as one would say, he was having a bit of girl trouble.

Earlier that night, he was busy enjoying a lovely evening with his dear friend Virizion, a Muskedeer like himself, enjoying the good weather they were having. The night eventually led them to the signora's inn, as the two enjoyed a meal made by Swanna and Hydreigon, as the two became mates recently, and Swanna was to bear the hydra's eggs in a few months time. The dinner started off quite innocently, as the two deers talked about everything while eating their food...but things got bad when Gurdurr and his two Timburr apprentices came in.

Now to remind you, Virizion was considered one of the three beautiful bellas to live within the Post Town area, her beauty outmatching all other Pokémon, except for the other two bellas, which were Swanna and Cinccino, but since those two were mates with Hydreigon and Rampardos respectively, Virizion was the only Arceus-damn beautiful gal for miles, making her the target of all the male Pokemon in town (a few excluded).

It started with Gurdurr butting on their meal, as the muscular Pokemon began to flirt endlessly with the Grassland Pokemon, much to Keldeo and Virizion's obvious displeasure. Keldeo tried to tell the Fighting-type to leave, but the Muscular Pokemon would not listen, as he began to go on about some story about his escapades. Fortunately, Virizion, having been known to shoot down a lot of suitors in the pasts (one of them being poor Dunsparce), easily told Gurdurr to leave them alone...or else, as she put it, 'she will make him hurt all over'.

Things would had ended good there...but then something happened, something that Keldeo was not so proud of. Gurdurr left, of course, a bit dejected...but before he did leave, he gave the Colt a stink-eye, and growled, "You don't have a chance in hell, kid." and did something that was crossing the line...he gave the female deer a smack on the rump, causing Virizion to gasp in insult and embarrasment...it was not a hard smack...but it was certainly enough to push the normally-cool Keldeo over the edge, as he immediately tackled the Muscular Pokemon to the ground and began to beat the living crap out of him.

It was only a few minutes before Hydreigon broke the two Pokémon apart, by which time, Keldeo now had a bruised cheek and a bloody snout...while Gurdurr was covered in bruises, including a major hoof-print to the nuts...making it safe to say that Keldeo won the fight...however though, Virizion was not pleased with the Colt's action, and scolded him for flying off the handle like that on him. Keldeo tried to defend that the Fighting-type had it coming, but that made no difference to the Grassland Pokémon and soon, the two friends got into an argument...and it did not end well, as Virizion ended up storming off somewhere, leaving the poor Colt alone, angry at her...but more angry with himself.

Thus bringing us back to now, as the Colt let out another sigh. It was only a hour ago since he had seen Virizion, and already Keldeo felt like crap for what he did. It was nothing unusual when he and Virizion get into a little argument and such...but something like this made Keldeo afraid...the last thing he wanted was to lose the friendship of his very best friend...especially after all the rebuilding he had to do...

Keldeo bitterly remembered when he went to the Great Glacier that fateful day, hoping to explore it for the fun of it...but when he found the Bittercold and was captured...he had to do something rather harsh...he wrote a letter to Virizion that said he never went to the Glacier, only using that as an excuse to get away from her for he did not want to be her friend anymore, all as a ruse to prevent Kyurem and Munna's foot soldiers from chasing his friend...it nearly killed the horse on the inside when he wrote those cold, heartless words...and even more so after learning what an awful effect it had on her aspect, as it made her unable to trust another being for a long time, up till he met Altair, Sora, Dunsparce, and Emolga. It was only till Altair and others ventured to the Glacier to destroy the Bittercold that he was able to reunite with Virizion and explain everything to her. Admittedly, it took a couple of months to repair all the damages he done to the deer writing that awful letter...and now, he had hurt her again by doing this stupid thing...all because he wanted to protect her...because...he loved her.

The horse only gave a defeated groan as he thought of the word 'love'...and growled in rememberance of Gurdurr's saying. Yes, it was rather true, the young Colt had feelings for the Grassland Pokémon for a while, although he never said a word of it to anyone (even though it was speculated by some Pokémon, including Emolga). He did not know when he started having this feeling...but he knew that he was in love with her.

And who could not be in love with the lovely Virizion? She was everything you could ever want in a woman: loving, kind, thoughtful, brave, jovial, and fierce and one of the most beautiful smiles that only Arceus herself could possess...and man, did she have the body to match that smile: her graceful neck (almost matching Swanna's), her curvy body, her creamy thighs...and her nice well-toned ass...Keldeo immediately blushed as he felt his member unsheathe.

Over the past few months, Keldeo had been having those...thoughts about her, and as time progresses, they began to cross his mind at least once a day, especially at night. This dreams in particular always seemed to revolve around Virizion, lying in a very sexy position, swaying her hindquarters, her dripping hot box exposed to him, and her seductively smiling, as she whispered, "Come on, Keldeo...you know you want to ravish me, you sexy stallion..." Needless to say, Keldeo always woke up with his body soaked in sweat, and his crotch drenched in semen, much to his embarrassment.

Unfortunately, these dreams made it hard for him to be around Virizion, as even being in her presence made him nervous, and when Virizion does something he find inadvertently hot (whether it be stretching, or practicing her moves), his equine-like length would come poking out, and the Colt would have to do something drastic to hide it. Thankfully, every time that it did happen, he managed to hide it, although it sometimes earned him odd looks from his team mates...but it did not sate his urges to mount the Grassland Pokemon and ravish the living f-

Keldeo slapped himself of the thought, his cheeks flaring from such a perverted fantasy. He did not want to think of his best friend as nothing more than an object to fulfill his sexual fantasies...no, he loves her too much to do such sick things to her...but how could he show his love to her, if these sexual urges keep on making it nearly impossible to show it without looking like a pervert...

The water horse let out a frustrated growl, why was he even bothering with all this? It was stupid to even think that Virizion would consider him anymore than a friend, let alone as a mate...especially after tonight. Keldeo groaned, if only he could say sorry to her...only if he could hear her sweet, sweet voice...

"Keldeo?"

The Colt jumped up in shock, quickly turning around...only for his eyes to widen as he saw the girl that was causing all his emotional distress...Virizion.

"V-Virizion? What are you doing here?" Keldeo asked, rather confused to see her so soon after their argument.

"I was looking for you...Altair and Sora told me that you came here shortly after...well, what happened..." Virizion explained, a bit nervous as she finished the sentence.

"Looking for me? Whatever for?" The Colt asked.

Virizion didn't respond at first, as she then turned her face away, her cheeks flushing, "Well...it's just...that I wanted to apologize..." She faced him, "For snapping at you back at the inn."

The horse looked in shock, she was sorry? As he looked at her face, it seemed like this argument had been troubling her as much as it him. As happy as he was that he was right...he couldn't take this victory...he just can't.

"No, Virizion." Keldeo shook his head, much to the female's surprise, "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." The colt looked away in shame, "You were right. It was wrong of me to go off the handle like that..."

"Don't say that!" The Grassland Pokemon pleaded, "You were only trying to stand up for me like any good friend-" Keldeo flinched, rather unsatisfied with the word 'friend', "Would. I was being ungrateful to you...and for that, I'm sorry...and I hope you could forgive me." She said, as she closed her eyes in guilt

Keldeo only frowned, how could he ever not forgive her? If there was anything he absolutely hate, it was seeing her so upset.

"Look, Viri. Let's just say we were both in the wrong. Okay?" Keldeo said with a slight smirk. Virizion couldn't help but return with a smile of her own.

"Fair enough, I guess. You mind if I lay aside you?" She asked, with sweetness being noted in her voice. Keldeo himself was half-tempted to blurt out yes, but trying to keep his cool, he gave a small nod, as the Grassland Pokemon laid down next to the Colt, and it seemed like the argument they had was immediately forgotten.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence, as the two Muskedeers look up at the starry sky...well, Virizion was at least. Keldeo on the other hoof, was looking at Virizion. If Keldeo was having trouble keeping his urges in check around her before, he was practically in sheer torture right now. The Colt could not help but see the moonlight bounce off Virizion's body with ease, making her shine with all the radiance in the world. His eyes trailed from her beautiful chocolate eyes to her velvety long neck with the pink leaves sticking out, just begging to be nibbled on, to her magnificent body, her teats not visible, but still on the horse's sexual mind, wishing he could taste them, to her slim and sexy hips. Oh, how he would love to spread them wide and mount her here and-

Virizion looked at Keldeo, prompting the colt to snap of his sexual fervor instantly, as he darted his eyes away, trying to look normal...but he must have done it a little too late, as the Grassland Pokemon asked, "Keldeo...is everything alright? You seemed...a bit out of sorts..."

"_Of course not. I want to mate with you so bad that my cock is killing me!_" Keldeo's thought barked.

"Y-yes, I am perfectly fine." Keldeo stuttered, betraying his thoughts and his hardening manhood, that was being squished by him keeping his lower body tight to the ground to prevent Virizion from seeing it, "What makes you think that?"

"Well...you are acting very odd...even more so than usual. And I can't shake this feeling that you had been...sneaking peeks at me." Virizion said with deep concern on her face, as she lean towards Keldeo's face, much to his discomfort, "If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"_Come on, kid...you know you want to lick that neck of hers...just one bite is all you need..._" His perverted thought urged.

"For the love of Arceus, please shut up..." His rationality groaned, as Keldeo felt his control seeping away by the minute, biting his tongue just so he wouldn't subconsciously lick the female's neck, even though he wanted to...badly.

"I really wish I could, Viri...but..." The horse began, but he trailed off as he felt his penis ache under him, making him shift uncomfortably.

"But what?!" Virizion asked, growing frustrated, "Come on, Keldeo, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

In that moment, Keldeo felt his perverted thoughts disappear, and the horse let out a growl, as he got to his feet, not caring if his equine length was now hanging off him, "That's the problem!"

"What?" The female asked, getting up, rather confused "Keldeo, I don't understand..."

The horse was about to retort angrily, but not wanting another argument on his hooves, especially so soon after their last one, he took a deep breath...as he looked at her with hurt eyes, "Viri...did you ever...think there could be something...more between us?"

"More? Whatever do you mean?" The deer looked at Keldeo with suspicion.

Keldeo gave another frustrated sigh, "You know...us being _more_ than friends? You know, have a relationship like Swanna and Hydreigon, Quagsire and Azumarill, Rampardos and Cinccino, Altair and Sora...although those two deny it so many times?"

Virizion looked at him oddly at first...before her eyes widen in realization and her cheeks blushed. "Wait...you mean..." What Keldeo was implying hit her like a pile of bricks, as she took a bit of time for her to say, "Like lovers?"

The thought of love had crossed Virizion's mind more often than not, but mating was the last thing on her mind, especially back during the time of the Bittercold, when she thought Keldeo had hated her...but she knew deep down that she would have to settle down and find a guy she would at least tolerate. But after being reunited with Keldeo, she had a lot of time to reconsider finding a mate. The guy she was thinking of? None other than the Colt in front of her. She had always cared deeply for the horse, and when Keldeo told her the truth of that awful letter, hope reignited in her heart that maybe...just maybe, she could be with him...but the fear of him denying her, no matter how the rational mind of hers try to tell her otherwise, seemed to stop her from telling how she felt about him...but now...her heart was pounding faster than usual, as she saw the blush on Keldeo's face...

"Well..." Keldeo began, his frustration dimming for a bit, "That is...I mean to...GAH!" He let out a growl, "Just don't hate me for this!"

Before Virizion could ask what, Keldeo did something that surprised her...he smashed his snout (which had recovered nicely from being punched by Gurdurr) into the Grassland's, engaging in their first ever kiss for both of them. At first, Virizion was caught off-guard by such a bold action...but her heart seemed to enjoy it a lot, and soon enough, so did she, as she returned the kiss, a blush ever present on her face.

The kiss, which started simply, soon to escalate, as Keldeo's tongue pressed at the deer's lips, requesting entry, which she soon granted, opening her maw to greet the horse's tongue with her own as the two gustatory organs entangled in a sloppy mess. Moans soon to crawl out Virizion's throat, as Keldeo's tongue dominated hers, the male leaning against the female...when suddenly, due to the weakening of the deer's legs from such a passionate moment, the two tumbled backwards, with Virizion landing on her back with Keldeo standing atop her.

Their maws parted as the two Muskedeers were left panting, drool visible on the corners of both their mouth. Virizion felt her heart beating faster and faster as she look into the young equine's cute eyes, rather satisfied by the damn good first kiss he gave her.

"...I love you..." Keldeo confessed, a deep blush on his face, "I always had...you are the nicest, most sweetest gal I ever met...not to mention the most Arceus-damn beautiful female I ever laid eyes on. I wanted to tell you for so long...but...I was afraid you would not return the feeling...and another thing..."

"What other thing?" Virizion asked, rather touched if she wasn't curious by what he meant.

Keldeo gave a blush as he gestured to between his legs, "That." Virizion looked...and nearly gasped, as she saw the erection her friend had...the penis was about ten inches and about one and the half inch thick in size (_Note: it had been said constantly that horses have big girths, so don't get all biology on me_). She knew that she was attractive and all...but did the thought of her really make him that hard? She was not one to be all horny and such...but the sight of such a well-endowed equipment was making her wet.

The silence seemed as a bad sign for Keldeo, as he let out a sigh, "Go ahead, say it. I'm a pervert. I'm sorry, but I can't help myself...it's just that you are so...how Emolga would put it...sexy that..."

He would had said more, had not Virizion put a hoof to his mouth, shutting him up as the female smirked, "There's no need to be ashamed, Kel...in fact, I happen to feel the same way about you..."

"Really?!" Keldeo said in glee, before suddenly clearing his throat, and said again in a mature voice, "I mean, really?"

"Yes..." Virizion chuckled...before looking at Keldeo with surprising seductive eyes, "And I am willing to show it...if you are..." She huskily whispered, nearly causing the horse to stammer and his cock to nearly blow it's load.

"O-okay…" Keldeo nervously smiled, another cute feature that Virizion liked about him, "So…how do we start?"

"Simple...we begin with a little...foreplay, as you may call it." Virizion grinned, as with a simple push of her hooves, Keldeo fell onto his back, his twitching cock standing fully erect and out in the open night air.

Keldeo only gulped at the now complete exposure of his penis, even more so at the female that was eyeing his malehood with those beautiful eyes, as she went to her knees in front of Keldeo's crotch.

"My, my...I had dreams of what your little friend looked like...and may I say that this meat here exceeded my expectations..." Virizion murred, her warm breath coursing around the throbbing cock, causing Keldeo to shudder and let out a groan.

"You thought I was small?" Keldeo gave a pout, although it was rather a failed attempt, since he was too aroused.

"Oh not in the bit...but this..." Virizion chuckled, "I will enjoy this." She finished as she craned her neck over his member and gave the head a small lick.

Keldeo immediately flinched at the slimy touch of the tongue, feeling a surge through his body from such an erotic touch. Virizion only smiled at the result as she whispered,

"You liked that?"

The Colt gave a weak nod.

"Well, there's more where that came from..." The green deer declared, as she lapped at the foreskin again...and again...and again. Her tongue began to flick up and down the underside of the horse's cock in a perpetual motion, while Keldeo threw his head back, trying to cope with all the feelings he was going through.

Virizion started to become more bold, as she rested her tongue just on the tip of Keldeo's length's head, tasting a bit of precum that was coating the opening, and slowly, she trailed the tongue down along the vein-ridden erection and as soon as she reached the base, where Keldeo's testicles lied, she began licking at them.

The water horse only shudder in delight as he felt his balls being juggled by the Grassland's tongue, while the female got in a few kisses on the swollen scrotum. However, Keldeo felt something coming from within his crotch and immediately froze.

"Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no...I can't cum, not yet!" Keldeo panicked. If there was anything he had learned from the older males (surprisingly, most of it from Hydreigon), is that females don't usually like males that burst merely minutes into a session. Keldeo winced his eyes shut, hoping that he could hold it in...but unfortunately, his efforts were in vain, for Virizion began kissing up the member, causing the horse to inadvertently neigh in pleasure, as his cock unleashed strings of his seed, shooting them upon the deer's face (who was level with the head of the throbbing equipment at the moment), covering her snout in cum.

"Oh Arceus...I'm...I'm..." Keldeo stammered, afraid that he just ruined their session just as it was beginning.

But Virizion did not seem at all angry, as she looked at Keldeo with her still-sexy smile, licking up all of his semen off of her snout, "Hmm, tasty..."

Keldeo's cheeks went beet red as he heard her sweet voice once more, "You must have had all that pent up in you, did you?" The colt gave a weak nod, prompting her to chuckle, "Well, then you must have a lot more to get out..."

Before the Colt could say something, Virizion got up and re-positioned herself over Keldeo, her face still lingering over his member, and her wet honey-pot over Keldeo's snout, her scent immediately causing Keldeo's length to harden once again.

"Now...you eat me out...and I blow you...how's that sound?" Virizion asked huskily.

She didn't need to hear a answer, as she immediately felt the Colt's tongue against her slit, causing her body to jolt with pleasure. Keldeo felt like he was in Nirvana, as he continued rubbing his snout and tongue against the puffy folds of his beloved, feeling the honey come down his throat, tasting a lot like Oran Berries.

The deer moaned, rather satisfied with the job her mate was doing, as she looked at the once more erected member of the male under her, and paying the male back in kind, she immediately took the first four-inch of the cock into her mouth. Keldeo let out a gasp, feeling the warm mouth of his girl wrapped around his member, feeling her tongue tap the sides of his length, lathering it in her saliva.

It continued like this for a couple of minutes, as the two equines lied in a 69-position, ravishing each other sexually, with Virizion continuing to take more of Keldeo's length into her maw while tasting the salty pre-cum dripping out of it, her jaw almost engulping the entire meat, while Keldeo's maw was now literally buried into her cunt, feeling a flow of her tasty pre flow down his throat. Both of their faces were beet red from all the pleasure they were feeling, never wanting this very wonderful moment to end...

But alas, it had to come to an end, as Keldeo felt his cock throbbing once more, about ready to unleash another load once again...but the Colt, not wanting to be embarrassed in being the first to unload once again, decided to double his effort in making her cum first, having his tongue thrash around in her snatch. He could tell it was working, as he could feel Virizion moaning profusely around his member.

Ready to deliver the coup de grace, the horse gave a mischievous grin, as he placed his teeth on the blood-engorged folds and scraped them ever so gently. The effects however was astronomical in comparison, as Virizion let go of his twitching malehood and let out a shuddering moan as her floodgates opened up, treating Keldeo to a torrent of her fluids. The Colt opened his maw to catch all the sticky goodness in his mouth, having grown to love the nectar that spawned from her honey pot.

The Grassland Pokemon, giving a few hard pants of exertion, looked back and saw her mate licking his snout of all the cum she produced, with a very satisfied grin on his face. Feeling the mischievous need for vengeance, the female gave her own devilish grin as she opened her mouth wide and took Keldeo's entire throbbing erection in her mouth, effectively deepthroating him, much to the Colt's sudden shock, as he felt his heart beat faster. Knowing she had him right where she wanted him, she gave the cock a few very long sucks.

That was what did it for Keldeo, as feeling the strong amount of pressure on his length caused it to burst open once more, painting the inside of Virizion's throat with his cum. The deer happily accepted all of his fluids, keeping her maw wrapped around his length for a few moments to make sure she got all that he had to offer. As soon as the stream died down, Virizion latched off of his member, as it limped back down to it's flacid state.

Keldeo was practically sweating by now, not only by the hotness of the situation he was in or the heat of his mate atop him, but because of the damn good feeling he felt, having climaxed twice because of how good the Grass-Fighting type was in oral.

"Dammit...that was...that was..." Keldeo stammered.

"I know..." Virizion panted, still tasting the salty cum in her mouth, "But that is only the beginning..."

The water horse was about to ask what she meant, when the female suddenly rose to her feet and walked a few steps forward...and then placed her upper body lower to the ground, and spread her hips wide, revealing her glistening womanhood. Keldeo only gaped as his member shot up in arousal. His sexual dream was coming to life by the second, and for a moment, it did seem like a dream...until Virizion looked back to him with that warm smile.

"Come on, Keldeo...I know you want this..." She said, as she shook her rump alluringly to the male.

The Colt only panted like a common Lillipup as he slowly got to his feet, his member throbbing for the third time, not believing his good luck. He approached the female, and with a huff, he reared up on his hind legs and mounted her. Virizion grunted as she felt her mate's weight shift on her back, and felt 'something' poking her hips and ass, knowing clear well what that something was (causing her to blush profusely).

The young horse being a novice at this, started humping the female, feeling around her hindquarters with his prick for her vagina, but his efforts would be compared to shooting fish in a barrel, as he kept missing, resulting in pre-cum smudges around on her ass. At one point, Keldeo thought he finally pinpoint her slit, and gave it a thrust...unfortunately, he was a little above the mark, as he poked her glory hole.

"GAH!" Virizion gasped, blushing viciously at the warm head poking in her tailhole, "That's the wrong hole, wrong hole!"

"S-sorry...I haven't done something like this before." Keldeo apologized, sheepishly pulling back his length once again.

Virizion gave a frown, knowing that her dear Keldeo was trying, but if they were both going to have the best night of their lives...she would have to give him a little...motivation...

"Look, Kel, it's fine..." Virizion said, "If you feel like you're not ready, you don't have to do this..."

"What?!" Keldeo snapped, "No! I want this! I want you! I always wanted you! I can get this right!"

"Oh, I don't know..." Virizion falsely pretended to be unsure, "Maybe something like this is better suited for another Pokemon..." Keldeo's heart froze, as he heard her said those words, "Maybe Gurdurr might be able to-"

"NO!" Keldeo shouted in anger, as he then thrust his dick forward, this time coincidentally, parting her slit, causing Virizion to gasp as he began pushing in. The horse gritted his teeth as he pushed further, growling, "No...you belong to me...only me...I won't let anyone else have you..." Soon, his cock reached a barrier, which was obviously his mate's hymen, as the horse looked at the deer with eyes that clearly stated dominance.

Virizion, quite satisfied that her plan worked, only looked back at the mounting male, her cheeks red from having something filling her vagina, and said (more like panted), "Then prove it...you sexy stallion."

Much willing to oblige, Keldeo gave a simple nod and thrusted forward, ripping through the barrier, causing Virizion to gasp in pain, her knees buckling to the ground, tearing up as she felt a bit of blood leak from her slit, marking the loss of her virginity. The female only whimpered, still feeling the pain, but it seemed to subsided as she felt Keldeo's snout nuzzling into the side of her neck (since he was smaller, he could not reach up any higher).

"Will you be alright, Viri?" Keldeo asked, deeply concerned for her, losing his dominant attitude.

The deer did not answer at first, as she still was panting vigorously from the pain of having her cherry popped and the fact that a ten-inch rod was inserted in her, but eventually, she arched her neck and look at Keldeo, looking at her with those cute blue eyes of his.

"Yes...I'm fine...just try to go slow at first..." She ordered, giving a soft nod.

Relieved that his love was not as hurt as he once feared, Keldeo slowly pulled out his length, his penal skin colliding with the vaginal nerves, the female moaning quietly, and as soon as most of the cock was out in the breezy air, causing the colt to shudder, he thrust back in...prompting Virizion to gasp, but this time in pleasure. Feeling more confident, Keldeo pulled out, his cock now glimmering in his mate's juices, and thrust back in...

Thus beginning the next session in their sexual dance, as the horse continue to pull his stallion-hood in and out of his mate's wet hole, Keldeo feeling the combination of the heat of the deer's snatch and the coldness of the evening air, causing his penis to ache feverishly. Virizion herself was moaning loudly now, as she felt every part of her vagina being stimulated by her mate's strong malehood.

Wanting a bit more, Keldeo tried to reach forward to Virizion's face. Getting the idea of what Keldeo wanted, Virizion only arched her neck back, aligning it at an angle so that they could do one thing...kiss. And kiss they did, as the two connected maws, adding making out to their list of things they were doing, as their tongues entangled in a mess of saliva, prompting moans to crawl from both their throats as Keldeo continued to thrust into her.

Soon, Virizion began to feel a familiar surge around her nether regions, signalling the forthcoming of her second orgasm, as she pulled away from Keldeo's maw and trying to formulate her words through her heavy panting, she gasped, "Kel...I think...I might..."

She was interrupted as Keldeo gave one particularly strong thrust, causing the female to moan loudly into the evening sky, fluids now bursting from her slit like a broken dam. The female continued panting, her body now covered in sweat from the exertion, as her mate still lied atop her, giving his own pants of exhaustion and arousal. Suddenly, she felt her mate's length pull out of her completely, much to her shock, before she was flipped to the ground, her underside and stimulated teats exposed to Keldeo.

"Keldeo? W-What's going on?" Virizion asked, a bit embarrassed that her breasts and her slit was being shown to the male in front of him, "I thought we were having fun..."

"We are." The horse explained, "But I want to see you when I release in you...plus I wanted to do a few more things before we are through, while we are in the moment."

Before Virizion could ask what, Keldeo began to crawl up her body, placing his hooves over the deer's shoulders, and lying his aching member against and in-between Virizion's eight teats. The deer only blushed at the warm touch to her underbelly, but even more at how close Keldeo's snout was to her face, to the point of feeling his breath on her neck.

Giving a grin, Keldeo captured Viri's mouth with his own and the two began to make out once more, coiling their tongue in a feverish dance. As the male did so, he began humping the female's breasts, rubbing his cock along the space between her four pairs of teats, a somewhat attempt of mammary intercourse, if only deer-like Pokemon had any actual breasts to begin with, but the effect was no different: Keldeo immediately felt a bit of precum leaking from his length onto her underbelly, and Virizion's slit was already leaking from stimulation of her breasts.

"Damn it, Kel-" Virizion said inbetween their French Kiss, "If you keep doing this-" She let out a moan, "One of us might-oh!"

Coincidence might have not been more exact on timing, as Keldeo's length immediately shot streams of his impregnating fluids, coating her teats and entire underbelly in white. Keldeo and Virizion pulled away as the two took note of the mess Keldeo made, a bit of red in their cheeks.

"My, you made quite a bit of a mess on me, haven't you?" Virizion mused.

"I know...but it does give me the excuse to 'clean you up'...if you catch my drift." Keldeo smiled with a sexy grin of his own.

Virizion only returned the smile with her own as she whispered, "Well then...get to work, you sexy stallion."

Keldeo returned a chuckle as he then buried his maw into the deer's neck, catching the female by surprise but not complaining as she felt the horse's teeth graze her neck constantly, as well as feeling of the colt's malehood hardening against her breasts once more.

The horse only did his ministrations on the neck for about five minutes, before stopping real quick,

"Hmm...I had been wanting to taste that beautiful neck of yours for a while now..."

"Oh, really?" Virizion asked with amusement, "Did you like?"

"Oh yes...but not as much as I will like this..." Keldeo replied with a grin as he then scooted down to his mate's eight teats, and without delaying, he began to suckle on the top left nipple. The female immediately felt a surge of pleasure building up in her snatch.

"Kel...Kel...please...I don't know if this...if this..." Virizion tried to plead, but the pleasure of her mate licking, biting, and sucking on the teat was preventing her from doing so.

"Don't worry. If I keep this up, I should get what I want in seconds..." Keldeo explained, his voice muffled from being buried in her breasts, lapping up all the cum he made on her (and coincidentally liking the taste, despite where it came from). It was not long before something came out from the breast, as Keldeo predicted, in form of milk, due to lactation.

"M-my milk? But...but h-ohh..." Virizion moaned heavily as Keldeo drank from the teat, stimulating her to no end as her mate nursed on her like a baby fawn, immediately releasing a third orgasm onto the grass...then Keldeo suddenly moved his head to another teat of hers, sucking and biting it with the same amount of force as the first one, and soon enough, that breast started lactating as well... "Please...please, I don't know if I can take so much more..." She pleaded, getting more aroused by her breasts being milked by her mate.

"It will be fine, Viri...only six more of your lovely breasts left to milk..." Keldeo smirked, as he finished lapping up the milk coming from her second nipple as he went down to her next row of breasts and started the process over again, leaving Viri riling in pleasure and stimulation.

It had went like this for the next couple of minutes, as Keldeo continued to suckle on Virizon's breasts to the point of lactation, only moving on to the next after drinking a bit of the milk from each of her nipples. During such a erotic period, Virizion released her fluids onto the grass about four times, the grass around her nether region being completely white as snow now.

By the time the horse had finished this seemingly tortorous act of foreplay, Virizion released for the eighth time that night (Virizion never thought she could release so much stuff), and her underbelly was now cleaned of Keldeo's cum but covered in her own milk, her eight teats now red with hickies and bite marks, as well as still leaking the fluids as Keldeo latched off the last breast.

Keldeo licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the lovely fluids he been feeding on for the past couple of minutes, and looked lovingly at Virizon, whose face was now as red as her teats, her tongue hanging out a bit, panting heavily.

"So...so cute..." Keldeo smiled, his jaw tired from feeding on eight wells of milk.

"May...may we...proceed...to the...best part?" The Grassland Pokemon panted, wanting her mate more than ever, especially since the Colt's length was now hard and throbbing more than ever.

The horse chuckled as he planted his hooves aside and around her beautiful body and lined his length up with her slit, sopping wet from all the work that had been done to her, and began thrusting into her as he had done earlier, but at a much greater rate than before.

Virizon nearly screamed as she felt herself being split in half by her mate's girth, as she wrapped her hooves around Keldeo's neck and smashed her maw with Keldeo's, catching him by surprise, but satisfying nonetheless, beginning another make-out session as the male continued to pound her, both of their sexual organs leaking bunch of pre-cum to prepare for their forthcoming orgasm...

An orgasm that came soon enough, as Virizion nearly screamed into his mouth as her ninth release came and flooded out of her slit, covering Keldeo's crotch in the sticky goodness, but Keldeo ignored the sticky feeling as he pulled back and gave his mate one last good thrust, before he achieved his own orgasm, letting out a loud neigh as his seed shot out of him and into his mate's womb, peppering her eggs, possibly impregnating her...and with all the fluids Keldeo was shooting into her, the idea was quite possible.

Keldeo, ever so tired from all the exertion he just did, collapsed onto Virizion, his legs feeling like jelly, as the horse laid his body against the female's underbelly, ignoring the points of her erect teats digging into his underside.

"Keldeo...that was...amazing..." Virizion smiled, still blushing at the feel of his girth still in her.

"Heh, I know." Keldeo smirked, as he nuzzled Virizion's neck softly...before looking up to Virizion's beautiful chocolate eyes, "I love you..."

"And I you..." Virizion whispered, giving Keldeo's snout a lick, before chuckling, "You made that all too clear."

"Yeah..." The Colt blushed, looking at all the bite marks he given her body and his now flacid cock still buried in her snatch, "I think I should pull out-"

"No...I actually like it in there..." Virizion admitted, "Besides...there is a few more things I like to do first..."

"Oh, yeah, what?" Keldeo asked, secretly afraid to know from the look on her face...

"Nothing too much...just something along the lines of..." Virizion trailed off, before she brought her maw near Keldeo's ears and whispered a couple of words into the Colt's ears. Keldeo's eyes immediately widen as he heard the whispered words, a deeper blush sliding across his face, and his length hardening inside his mate's slit, as the female pulled away, now panting from the returning thickness of her mate's length, "What do you think?"

Keldeo did not give an answer, as he gave the deer another sloppy kiss, and soon enough, the two began the second round...

"I cannot believe you did that, Master Gurdurr!" One of the Timburr cried, as they were patching up their boss back at his hut.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do, sir." The other Timburr scolded, a thing that neither of them usually do to their master.

Gurdurr let out a scoff as they finished bandaging his face, while he sat on a block of ice (courtesy of all the Ice types in Paradise) to swell the bruising of his jewels, "Hey, that kid was trying to take the only hot chick for miles for his own! If none of us could have her, neither could he!"

"But slapping the gal on the buttocks is not a good way to score points with a girl." Timburr 1 pointed out.

"Don't you two give me that! At least I got a step further than any guy in this town ever hope to get with her...but that kid jumping on me threw me for a loop." Gurdurr growled, his groin tingling, remembering that hoof to the balls that hurt him badly, both physically and in pride.

"Yeah, he really did a number on ya." Timburr 2 agreed.

"Yes, he did...but judging from that fight the two had while in my incapacitated state, there's no way that guy is...as they put it, 'getting some', haha...HAHAHAHA!" He bellowed out laughing...but then, his laugh was drowned out by another laugh... "What the...who's laughing?"

"I don't know...but it seems to be coming from the direction of Paradise..." The first Timburr stated.

"Well then let's find out!" Gurdurr demanded, "Come on, help me up!"

Withholding a sigh, the two pre-evolved forms of their master helped the Muscular Pokemon to his feet and the three quickly scuffled around the hut, sidling against the wall to avoid detection as they tried to catch a glimpse of who was laughing so loud...and when they did, all three of the Fighting-types gasped (Gurdurr mostly).

It was the two Muskedeers, Keldeo and Virizion, as they walked towards the center of the main Paradise area, but the way they did so was so...peculiar, as Keldeo was somewhat leaning on Virizion, and to add to the peculiarity, both of them were blushing red and had very dazed smiles, as if they were high or something.

"What the heck...weren't these two fighting earlier?" Gurdurr asked, talking to no one in particular.

Then the deer and horse began to talk, shutting him up.

"I want to thank you, Keldeo, for this wonderful night...I will never forget it for as long as I live." Virizion smiled warmly, her cheeks flaring more red.

"_Huh? What is she going on about? I kinda ruined their date, didn't I?_" Gurdurr wondered.

"Your welcome, Viri..." Keldeo smirked, his smile more dazed, "But I wouldn't go that far...there are a lot more memorable nights for us to make together..."

"_What the hell does he mean by that?_" Gurdurr distastefully glared.

"I guess you are right, love..." Gurdurr's heart froze in shock as Virizion let out a yawn, "I guess I better turn in for the night...will you be fine getting to bed?"

"Heh, Virizion, I would be lucky if I got any sleep after all that we did." Keldeo declared, making Gurdurr freeze up even more.

"After all they did?" Gurdurr repeated, the bad feeling in his guts getting worse.

"Well, Kel, if you can't sleep...you are welcome to come see me later...and then we can have a little more fun..." Virizion smirked in a way that meant a lot more than what she says.

"Oh no...they didn't..." Gurdurr fearfully quipped.

"You can count on it." Keldeo smiled, as he then did something that horrified the Muscular Pokemon...he gave the Grassland Pokemon a loving kiss.

"Wow, what do you know? Keldeo and Virizion managed to get together." Timburr 1 stated.

"Good for him, they make a good couple!" Timburr 2 smirked.

Gurdurr's face was locked in horror as he saw the two pulled apart, and the female deer whispered, "Good night...my sexy stallion." With that, she went off to her sleeping spot, leaving the Keldeo in a lovestruck state.

In his stupor, he let out a sigh, "Wow...what a dynamite gal..."

With those words, Gurdurr's face contorted in a furious scowl and began to shudder, much to his apprentices' fear.

"Uh-oh, sir, are you alright?" The second Timburr asked fearfully.

"I think he's gonna blow!" The first Timburr gasped as the two backed away slowly.

And blow Gurdurr did, as he bellowed three times to the night sky, to space...and even to the Hall of Origins...

"**KELDEO! KELDEO! KELDEO!**"

* * *

**A/N: Well, finally, I had finished the fourth chapter! I hoped you guys had enjoyed it, and I hope you guys got the reference in the end. Thanks for your patience. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
